Celle que j'attendais
by Cachoucat
Summary: Quatre se marie. Imaginez la pagaille surtout lorsque ses amis décident d'assurer la sécurité! Entre fausses alertes et vraies menaces,quiproquos et cravates seront peut être les vedettes de la cérémonie. Fic dans la continuité de la saga 29 plus4. Finie
1. Dîtesle avec des fleurs!

_Ca, c'est en réponse à une des reviews de Théalie. Merci de m'avoir donné cette idée ! La rencontre de Nova et de Quatre ne m'étais pas apparue comme vraiment importante. Et pourtant… Vue la place qu'occupe la sœur du pilote de Sandrock dans la suite de mes fics, ça tombait vraiment sous le sens maintenant que j'y pense…_

_Bien évidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Pas la peine de prétendre le contraire, personne ne me croirait de toute façon. N'empêche, une loi devrait prévoir qu'à force de cogiter sur une fic, un auteur pourrait prétendre récupérer un personnages ou deux non ?_

_Le ton m'est venu totalement par hasard. Pour ceux qui connaissent mes autres fics, j'ai peur de vous surprendre un peu. Mais c'est le genre de situation où je voulais voir nos chers pilotes depuis un moment… alors je me suis fait plaisir, égoïstement. Je profite de l'occasion pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, c'est à dire à Sakurazukamori 8 ce qui lui appartient : je me suis inspirée de sa fic « très cher prof » pour le coup de la porte dans le chapitre quatre (et un petit peu de pub pour les amies…). J'ai trop aimé la technique !_

_Ah oui, encore un truc et je vous fiche la paix : au niveau chronologique, cette fic vient cinq années après 29+4. Nos tits zamours sont donc âgées d'une vingtaine d'années… Vous suivez ?Vi ? Nan ? Po grave '_

Chapitre 1

Dîtes_-_le avec des fleurs !

L'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon. L'air frais du matin se chargeait des embruns du large pour venir à l'assaut du visage de l'intrus. Il marchait à pas de loup sur le pont passager du paquebot, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Dans un souci de discrétion, ses vêtements étaient sombres mais pas vraiment noirs, de sorte qu'il pouvait passer pour un employé zélé chargé de l'entretien du navire, ou,mieux encore pour un livreur quelconque.

Sauf qu'il avait déambulé bien trop longtemps dans les coursives du bateau, et que la navette du matin était repartie depuis plus d'une heure. Pour parachever de discréditer le malheureux, l'accès aux cales étaient placées exactement à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait… c'est_-_à_-_dire bien trop près des cabines des passagers au goût des deux sentinelles lancées sur ses pas. Et, pour un pseudo perdu, il se déplaçait sans éclairer, se contentant de la pauvre lueur des veilleuses.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gravir une série de marches, il se sentit violemment agrippé par les cheveux, tandis qu'on lui tordait le bras avec force. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier sa douleur d'une main dure le bâillonna :

_- _Un mot, un seul, et je t'étrangle, murmura une voix froide à son oreille.

Son agresseur le poussa vigoureusement contre la paroi la plus proche, si vigoureusement d'ailleurs qu'il s'y cogna la tête, tandis de deux coups de pieds savamment placés lui écartèrent les jambes.

- Fouille_-_le ! ordonna la même voix.

- J'aime vraiment pas sa tronche, plaisanta une seconde voix plus joviale.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser ! grommela le premier. Seulement de lui faire les poches.

- Ha bon ? Et moi qui voulais te rendre jaloux…Tant pis ! Mais si toi aussi tu te mets à réveiller mes vieux démons de pickpocket…

Malgré le ton enjoué, le complice commença à palper l'intrus de ses deux mains alertes. Et diablement efficaces : les aisselles, la poitrine, les flans, les jambes… et des doigts agiles s'introduisirent dans les poches.

- Ah ! Fit_-_il triomphant. Regarde !

Il extirpa plusieurs objets, dont un sécateur et un couteau étrange, à la lame courbe et très courte, ainsi qu'une curieuse bobine de rafia vert.

- Bizarre comme arme, commenta le joyeux luron en jouant avec le couteau. Ca doit faire de beaux dégâts dans une gorge.

Par jeu, il approcha l'instrument du visage de leur prisonnier. Malgré la pénombre, le malheureux put voir l'éclat d'yeux améthyste et un sourire des plus effrayants. Ce mec était un malade…peut_-_être même plus atteint que l'autre maniaque aux façons de mercenaires.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! fit la Brute entre ses dents. Cet homme est un ennemi. Je vais m'occuper de son cas…

Le prisonnier fit mine de prostester, malgré la menace. Celui qui le tenait d'une poigne de fer cessa de le bâillonner avec sa paume, mais ce fut seulement pour appliquer sur sa tempe un cylindre froid et dur qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

- C'est un silencieux, expliqua le dangereux sadique dans un murmure. Pas plus de bruit qu'un éternuement de mouette. Il est hors de question que nous courrions le risque de réveiller celui qui dort dans cette suite, tu comprends ?

Affolé, l'intrus ouvrit des yeux démesurés, mais acquiesça en silence.

_-_ Ce monsieur est quelqu'un de terriblement occupé ! commenta le second. Et il a vraiment besoin de dormir. D'autant qu'il se marie demain le pauvre… Alors si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas d'histoire…

* * *

- Je récapitule : Melia raffole des roses bleues. Normalement, Rachid a dû en faire embarquer hier. Je sais que Réléna aimerait confectionner le bouquet de bienvenue elle_-_même. Par contre, elle est sujette au mal de mer. 

- Qui ? Réléna ?

- Non Melia. Il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle dispose bien de ses comprimés et que la climatisation de sa chambre soit correctement réglée. Le médecin de bord est prévenu en principe. Lys, Rose et Silène elles, ont demandé à partager la même suite…

Sur le pont du paquebot affrété pour l'occasion régnait cette ambiance particulière qui précède les grands évènements. Le soleil généreux de la matinée tirait des reflets d'or de la chevelure du futur marié. Une tasse de thé trop chaude à la main, à laquelle il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore goûtée il passait en revue le déroulement de la journée à venir. A ses côtés, patient, se tenait un de ses garçons d'honneur. La mine farouche, les épis bruns malmenés par le vent marin, les bras croisés, sa taille moyenne ainsi que ses vêtements décontractés lui donnaient un air d'adolescent plus vrai que nature…Sauf qu'il flirtait avec les vingt_-_trois ans selon les estimations de ses amis.

- … Ces triplettes ne se sont jamais quittées, continuait son compagnon blond en évitant un serveur qui marchait en sens inverse d'un pas pressé. J'aimerais qu'un bouquet de mimosa les accueille : elles adorent le jaune. Je crois même que leurs tenues seront de cette couleur. Iris et son époux Zack attendent un heureux événement et…

- Je croyais que les filles Winner ne pouvaient pas porter d'enfant ? s'étonna Heero en l'interrompant. Heu…Du mimosa tu dis ?

- Une fleur qui pousse en Provence, au fort potentiel odoriférant. Personnellement, elles me provoquent des migraines à la longue. Pour en revenir à mes sœurs : porter un enfant oui. Concevoir et accoucher naturellement non, à moins d'accepter d'en mourir. Nous espérons que la prochaine génération pourra se passer de l'étape _in vitro_ et de l'utérus artificiel que nous devons utiliser en fin de grossesse. En moyenne, mes sœurs …

L'esprit du garde du corps fonctionnait à un régime anormal. Du mimosa… un nom de fleur assez facile à comprendre, même dans une langue étrangère à fort accent. Il tentait vainement de se concentrer sur un embryon d'idée, sachant confusément qu'elle était importante, tout en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air d'écouter Quatre. Exercice périlleux s'il en était.

- …peuvent garder leurs bébés environ quatre mois avec elles, c'est déjà un sérieux progrès par rapport à nos aînées qui ne pouvaient absolument pas porter leurs enfants, continuait le leader des colonie, sans se rendre compte de la tempête cérébrale qui secouait son garçon d'honneur. Iris en est à son quatre_-_vingt dixième jour. Il convient que sa suite soit au calme,…

- Quatre?essaya le Japonais aux yeux bleus

- …et proche du poste médical. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Quatre ? tenta encore Heero.

Il fallait absolument que le débit de parole du futur marié se calme, afin que le Japonais puisse recouvrer l'usage habituel de ses neurones. Se concentrer sur tant de problèmes différents n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Donc le mimosa… fleur odoriférante… pas livrée…Mais comment Winner arrivait_-_il à gérer tous ces détails en même temps ? Ce gars_-_là n'avait rien d'humain finalement…

- J'attends l'arrivée par hélicoptère de huit de mes neveux…

- Quatre….soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_ …qui poursuivent leurs études sur Terre. Le commandant m'a informé que les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas favorables hier, mais qu'ils devraient être là dans trois heures. C'est l'anniversaire de deux d'entre eux : les jumeaux Isatis et Canna. Ils fêteront leurs quatorzième anniversaire demain, tu te rends compte ? A leur âge, j'étais sur le point de partir au combat.

- QUATRE ! éclata Heero en désespoir de cause. On ne va quand même pas revoir tout le planning ?Ce mimosa tu l'attends pour quand ?

Le leader des colonie interrompit enfin son monologue, un peu surpris. La voix légèrement hésitante, il répondit :

- Il aurait dû arriver tôt ce matin, avec les derniers extras lors de l'ouverture de 4h00. Le fleuriste n'a pas encore donné signe de vie. Noin a promis de le relancer vers midi.

Comment Duo s'y était_-_il pris pour équiper le paquebot du même système furtif que son ancien Deathscythe, ça, Quatre l'ignorait. Les plans de leurs anciens Gundam avaient disparu avec leurs concepteurs jadis, ces cinq savants plus ou moins fous. Maxwell, bricoleur de génie, s'était inspiré du système de miroir holographique à la technologie réputée perdue. On ne pouvait ni détecter ni même voir le bateau, encore moins y embarquer, sans ces fameuses « ouvertures » contrôlées par le commandant de bord, Quatre et Réléna.

Pour se donner contenance, le jeune homme fit mine de plonger son nez dans sa tasse. Le parfum qu'exhalait le breuvage noir lui tira une grimace de surprise : du thé en sachet ! et pas des meilleurs s'il se fiait à son odorat…Il détestait ça !En soupirant, il releva la tête. Dire qu'il imposait ce liquide infâme à ses invités…

- Rachid m'a parlé de l'épouse d'Auda, reprit Quatre en s'appuyant contre le garde_-_corps, les yeux perdus dans le vague, jouant avec sa tasse de thé. Elle aussi est enceinte. On devrait pouvoir l'installer dans une suite à proximité de Théa et Zack. Bien sûr Auda risque de protester si on l'éloigne trop de son chef. Aussi faudra_-_t_-_il veiller à ce que Rachid lui_-_même ait une cabine sur le même pont. Le problème étant que…Attention !

Le leader des colonies venait d'être percuté de plein fouet par une jeune serveuse. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, tant et si bien que Quatre en lâcha sa tasse encore fumante, qui se brisa sur le parquet du pont. La pauvre jeune fille, une petite brune incroyablement fluette, affublée de lunettes épaisses, se sentait tellement confuse que, tout en se répandant en excuses, elle gardait la tête baissée.

_-_ Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, sourit Quatre en l'aidant à se relever. J'espère ne pas vous avoir brûlée avec le thé ?

- Non monsieur Winner. Je suis vraiment navrée.

La voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Votre thé…je suis désolée. Je vous en ramène un autre immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, vous savez, commença le blond.

- J'insiste ! S'il vous plait, n'en acceptez pas d'autre, que je puisse me rattraper.

Elle se mit à courir comme une folle en direction des cuisines. Les deux compagnons l'observèrent un moment.

- Comment peut_-_elle se déplacer aussi bien sur ce pont ? commenta Quatre. Elle est arrivée avec les extra ce matin et elle a déjà le pied marin. Je n'ai pas encore retenu son nom… ça m'étonne…

Le leader des colonies soupira : cela ne lui ressemblait guère ce genre de négligence. La fatigue peut-être ? Il se promit de rattraper cette erreur à la première occasion. Il enchaîna :

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour Zeck. Il doit arriver sous peu avec les personnes engagées par ma belle-mère, mais on est toujours sans nouvelle de son hélicop…

- QUATRE TU M'ECOUTES ?

Heero venait d'élever la voix, chose qui lui était totalement étrangère. Interloqué, le leader des colonies ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Oui Heero ?

- Tu ne te maries que demain après_-_midi. Cela fait deux semaines que nous sillonnons les mers à la recherche de la famille, et nous n'avons eu aucun problème de sécurité…

- Je sais bien, reconnu le jeune homme. Et c'est surtout grâce à toi…

- En partie. Il faut avouer que Rachid et les autres sont plutôt efficaces. Mais ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir.

Le malheureux blond, si perspicace d'ordinaire, semblait totalement perdu devant l'attitude de Yuy. Le garde du corps de sa fiancée, une des personne en qui il avait le plus confiance et ami très proche qui plus était, semblait contrarié. Non, pire : en colère. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil.

Ca ne pouvait pas venir du choix de son témoin, puisqu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur l'identité de ce dernier. La suite qu'il occupait avec Duo semblait lui convenir, et pour cause : le couple l'avait choisie avant même que les autres invités ne soient arrivés. Il avait même obtenu du chef cuisinier des menus japonais. Ce soir on dînerait d'un assortiment de sushi et de sashimi, qu'on aurait tout le loisir de déguster à la baguette. La sauce de soja était arrivée la veille, ainsi que le miso.

Côté sécurité, on avait sacrifié à toutes ses exigences, à savoir changer de capitaine tous les deux jours, adopter un itinéraire aléatoire, passer au crible tous les fournisseurs, créer de toutes pièces pour l'occasion une compagnie de transport héliporté… Quatre le soupçonnait même d'avoir obtenu des Prévenders une double surveillance satellitaire et sous_-_marine… A moins que…

- Heero ?

- Rachid et moi savons pertinemment comment recevoir et Winner et Maganac et autre Peacecraft. Je te promets de mettre Duo, Trowa et Wufei dans le coup, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer.

- Me… me reposer ?

Quatre fixait son ami, l'air ébahi et les bras ballants.

- Oui, te reposer ! Tu es tellement stressé que ces petits détails deviennent disproportionnés. Tu as dormi combien d'heure cette nuit ?

- A vrai dire…

L'ancien pilote du Sandrock semblait pris au dépourvu. Dormir ? Alors qu'il recevait toute sa famille ? et quelle famille ! Si du côté de la promise le compte était vite fait, il n'en allait pas de même du sien. Toutes ses sœurs et leurs enfants, plus tous les Maganacs, anciens et présents, accompagnés bien évidemment de leurs descendants, trop honorés d'être conviés aux noces de leur maître pour lui faire faux_-_bond. Bref, en ne comptant que les passagers, il s'agissait de recevoir correctement plus de cinq cent personnes. Sans oublier les vœux qu'il s'apprêtait à échanger avec Réléna…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, reprit Heero. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ce fichu thé à la menthe (il saisit la tasse que la petite serveuse venait de ramener sur un plateau), et tu retournes te mettre au lit. L'un de nous viendra te prévenir en cas de problème.

Duo travaillait consciencieusement son bronzage, allongé sur un transat à l'avant du bateau, le plus loin possible de la piscine. Il profitait de ce que les gamins déjà présents dormaient encore pour prendre un peu de répit : sa popularité était telle qu'ils s'en trouvaient toujours une demi_-_douzaine autour de lui. En bermuda, le corps enduit de crème solaire, les lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, il goûtait pleinement les joies du soleil terrien, si différent de celui qu'on recevait sur les colonies. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'une tête vint lui faire de l'ombre, et que des lèvres douces déposèrent un baiser léger sur les siennes.

- Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui ! grommela Heero.

- Jaloux ? défia le natté.

- Méfiant, répliqua le Japonais. Tu as du succès auprès de certains serveurs…

- Ils sont trop moches pour m'intéresser… et puis, ça doit bien faire dix minutes que tu es derrière moi à ruminer. Ma vertus était donc à l'abri. Profiterons_-_nous de ce que les enfants dorment encore ? ajouta_-_t_-_il d'un air malicieux, ses lèvres réclamant un second baiser.

Le garde du corps haussa un sourcil. Décidément, son Shinigami personnel savait le surprendre. Il n'avait pourtant pas dit un seul mot, se contentant de l'observer en silence, hésitant à perturber son repos. Heero vint s'installer sur une chaise à côté de son amant.

- Ils ne sont pas tous aussi moches que tu le prétends ! maugréa le Japonais. Dis voir Duo ? Le gars qu'on a neutralisé tôt ce matin ?

- Oui et bien ?

- Il a parlé ?

L'ancien pilote du Deathscythe fit glisser ses verres solaires sur son nez pour fixer Heero de ses yeux améthyste. Son Japonais d'amour semblait inquiet…non, ennuyé. C'est avec un sérieux retrouvé qu'il lui répondit :

- Il a hurlé un moment à fond de cale, sans même que je le touche. Mais il a un tel accent que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre. Pas tous moches tu dis? Tu en as repéré un de potable ?

- Laisse tomber, ils sont quelconque finalement. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il ne démord pas de sa version. Il criait comme un fou qu'il était là pour livrer des trucs… et qu'il s'était perdu en route… et que la navette était partie sans lui… des bêtises puisqu'il y avait le même nombre de personne à bord au départ qu'à l'arrivée. J'ai vérifié moi_-_même. Dis voir ? tu n'étais pas censé être avec Quatre là ?

- Je l'ai envoyé au lit, maugréa le Japonais. En plus d'avoir des cernes aussi larges que des soucoupes, il fallait absolument que je l'éloigne un peu du théâtre des opérations.

- Alors ? Un serveur en vu ? revint à la charge le Shinigami.

- Tu racontes des bêtises. Du mimosa ?Les trucs, c'était du mimosa ?

- Du mimosa… reprit le Natté l'air pensif. Ouais…peut-être…Et puis le bateau de Zech n'est toujours pas annoncé… ça la fiche mal pour le frère de la mariée non ? Un garçon de cabine alors ?

- Hn…

- Hn ?

Habituellement, Shinigami était assez doué pour décoder les « hn » de son amant. Il y avait le « hn » positif et le « hn » négatif. Pour les différencier, il suffisait de suivre la conversation. Le « hn » réflexion, plus ardu à repérer, ponctuait une hésitation de son garde du corps préféré. Restait le « hn » embarrassé, celui qui annonçait soit une fuite d'eau dans la salle de bain, soit le début d'une nouvelle guerre à l'échelle galactique.

- Duo…Heu … par bateau Merquize ?

- Ouais… On longe les côtes du territoire Italie depuis cette nuit. Il doit nous rejoindre avec une navette légère. Il n'est pas seul d'ailleurs : l'esthéticienne, la coiffeuse et l'habilleuse l'accompagnent. Paraîtrait que ces demoiselles sont charmantes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Noin fait la gueul…Heero ? s'interrompit le Natté devant la mine de son amant.

Je crois qu'on a merdé, soupira Heero en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Gravement merdé même…

_Echelle galactique !_ paniqua l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe. _Echelle galactique…_

_L'enfer n'est-il pas pavé de bonnes intentions, ainsi que le prétend le proverbe populaire ? Ben oui, même le soldat parfait peut faire des boulettes…La suite au prochain chapitre_

_Cachoucat !_


	2. A l'heure du thé

_Dans la foulée, voici le chapitre deux. C'est une fic qui avance bien, je sais. Comme ça je pourrai me remettre plus vite aux autres ! Le trois est presque fini aussi. Normalement, je ne devrais pas aller au-delà de cinq chapitres … « ils sont cinq, cinq jeunes et fougueux chapitres venus des méandres de mon esprit afin de… » ouais… vous aussi le narrateur vous tapait sur le système ? Ok j'arrête et on y retourne !_

Chapitre 2

A l'heure du thé

_-_ Ca la fiche mal ! râlait un technicien de surface en s'acharnant sur une tache. Vraiment mal…

A quatre pattes, entouré de produits détergents plus colorés les uns que les autres, le petit homme frottait comme un beau diable une portion du pont, par ailleurs rutilant. Dans le métier depuis des années, il mettait un point d'honneur à accomplir son travail de façon irréprochable.

Yann ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu d'autre employeur que la famille Darlian. Il avait presque supplié Madame de l'emmener avec lui pour aider aux préparatifs du mariage de sa jeune demoiselle. Ni les contraintes de sécurité, ni le mal de mer, ni encore tous ces employés bizarres qui parlaient des langues inconnues de lui ne l'avaient découragé. Et il était heureux d'avoir survécu à tout ça. Que le château lui semblait loin ! Demain, à la même heure, la célébration aurait lieu. Mademoiselle Réléna se marierait avec monsieur Quatre, un gentil garçon qui avait l'air très bien.

Yann ne s'y entendait pas en politique. Il ne connaissait rien au monde de la finance, et n'était pas du tout au fait de la guerre qui avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant. A vrai dire, il se moquait de tous ces sujets. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était de rester irréprochable aux yeux de son employeuse, afin de la servir le plus longtemps possible. On pouvait bien rire de lui et de son obstination à rester rivé à son statut de serviteur, il s'en fichait pas mal ! La vie qu'il s'était choisie lui convenait, et ce depuis plus de trente ans.

Là, pour régler ce problème, il avait dégainé toutes ses armes : brosses, pâtes récurrentes, détergents chimiquement parfumés avec plus ou moins de bonheur….Et cette affreuse tache sombre qui insultait la propreté du pont portait atteinte à son honneur. Il finirait bien par en avoir raison !

- Aller ! se motiva_-_t_-_il. Un peu d'huile de coude et…

* * *

Des gestes sûrs et précis le détendirent. Autour des omoplates, les mains fines effectuaient des mouvements de rotations amples et lents, tandis que les deux pouces remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale d'une pression continue pour finir à la naissance de ses cheveux, loin sur sa nuque.

Le baume que la masseuse utilisait exhalait un parfum léger qui se répandait agréablement dans la cabine. Un mélange de fragrances suaves et apaisantes. Elle avait lancé un programme musical de relaxation, où le son d'un ruisseau se mêlait à l'harmonie d'une flutte de pan. La climatisation était réglée à la température idéale, juste assez fraîche pour évoquer une sieste au bord de l'eau. La jeune femme restait silencieuse, attentive au bien_-_être de son client, délassant chacun de ses muscles noués par des jours de tension nerveuse.

- Quand Trowa m'avait parlé de Jaïne, je ne pensais certes pas que vous étiez si douée, murmura Quatre, totalement détendu sur la table de massage. Si vous avez le temps, ce serait bien que vous alliez voir Mlle Peacecraft…elle est dans tous ses états depuis l'arrivée de son frère.

En fait, c'était plutôt madame Darlian qui était proche de la crise de nerfs. La pauvre femme s'était démenée afin de réunir une équipe de choc pour le jour J, à savoir une esthéticienne renommée qu'on s'arrachait en France, une coiffeuse et une habilleuse qui avaient fait leurs preuves dans les mariages les plus en vue de la jet set… et surtout, une robe à couper le souffle, que Quatre n'avait pas eu le droit de voir. Toute cette fine société n'avait pas plutôt mis les pieds sur le paquebot qu'elle avait exigé de repartir aussi sec, emmenant armes et bagages, c'est_-_à_-_dire, entre autre, la fameuse robe inachevée. Une sombre histoire de délais de transport dont le leader des colonies n'arrivait pas à comprendre les détails. Comment un transport de cinquante kilomètre avait_-_il pu prendre dix_-_huit heures par temps clair ?

- Jaïne n'a pas supporté le poisson cru d'hier, répondit la masseuse dans un souffle. Je suis son assistante…

- Gaïa ? s'étonna le leader des colonies, sans pour autant lever la tête. Avec un talent pareil, vous pourriez prendre la place de votre employeur !

Un petit rire poli lui répondit. Barton avait eu une idée de génie en lui offrant cet instant de délassement. Entre Duo qui menaçait d'envoyer par_-_dessus bord son ordinateur portable et son téléphone, Heero qui voulait lui faire prendre des somnifères et Wufei le couvrir d'aiguilles façon hérisson en guise de séance d'acuponcture, la solution du jeune funambule lui semblait de loin la meilleure pour le délasser.

Du reste, ses amis avaient raison : il ne pouvait pas continuer à négliger son corps…pas la veille d'un jour aussi important ! Cette solution avait sauvé ses outils de travail en lui évitant de devenir un sujet d'expérience pour les deux asiatiques. Il ne s'en tirait pas mal en fin de compte…

- Vous connaissez donc le nom de tous vos employés monsieur Winner ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Je m'y efforce. Il me semble normal de rendre cette politesse à ceux qui travaillent dur, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Peut_-_être… pourtant, vous avez tout le même quelques centaines de personnes dans vos entreprises !

- C'est vrai. Ceci dit, certaines familles sont liées à la mienne depuis des générations ! C'est plus facile qu'il n'y paraît vous savez mademoiselle Gaïa…

- Même les plus récents ? insista la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois pas où est la différence, murmura Quatre.

* * *

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas, monsieur Yann ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Le vieil employé se releva d'un bond pour faire face à une Réléna essoufflée. Où était la petite fille silencieuse et sauvage qu'il avait connue ? C'est qu'elle avait changé, sa demoiselle ! Une vraie jeune femme au visage fin hâlé par le soleil, qui venait apparemment de prendre de l'exercice physique à en juger par sa tenue de sport, et sa respiration rapide.

A côté d'elle, à peine essoufflé, son garde du corps. Celui_-_là, Yann ne l'aimait pas trop. C'est qu'on ne savait pas d'où il sortait ce Japonais étrange ! Il se souvenait de l'avoir entrevu à la fête d'anniversaire de Mademoiselle lorsqu'elle était encore adolescente. Son manque de classe évident l'avait choqué. Et puis… un homme qui s'affiche avec un autre homme…non, Yann n'avait pas les idées assez larges pour comprendre ça.

- Une saleté qui me résiste mademoiselle ! lança le vieil homme d'un ton léger. Mais j'en viendrai à bout…tout seul ! rajouta_-_t_-_il en voyant Heero s'accroupir devant la tâche.

- Hn….

L'ancien pilote fronçait les sourcils, pensif. Impossible d'identifier la substance qui avait taché le bois, avec tous les produits que monsieur Yann avait versé dessus. Mais à y regarder de plus près, c'était sûrement un genre d'acide, qui rongeait doucement la matière.

- C'est pas vrai ! siffla_-_t_-_il en examinant un minuscule débris qu'il venait de trouver.

- Je n'ai pas fini de nettoyer, monsieur Yuy ! protesta Yann, vexé.

- Heero ? interrogea Réléna en se penchant sur son ami.

- Ce matin… ce matin Quatre tenait une tasse de thé à la main, qu'il a renversé juste ici… en voilà des morceaux de porcelaine…cette tache…

- Monsieur, intervint le vieil homme. Je peux vous affirmer que le thé ne provoquerait pas de telles dégâts sur le bois.

Heero échangea un regard inquiet avec Réléna. Ils suivaient tous les deux le même raisonnement. La future mariée fut la première à courir en direction de la cabine de son fiancé, l'angoisse rivée à l'estomac.

* * *

Elle semblait en avoir fini avec le dos. Quatre se sentait à la fois détendu et lourd, prêt à s'abandonner au sommeil qui le fuyait depuis presque une semaine. Cette jeune femme avait des mains en or…Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de avant_-_bras du leader des colonies, avant de les diriger vers son cuir chevelu. Sa sensation de bien_-_être finit d'avoir raison de Quatre. C'est dans un demi_-_sommeil qui entendit la masseuse murmurer :

- Je vous laisse un thé très chaud à boire quand vous serez réveillé. Reposez_-_vous bien…

- Mer…ci… murmura l'ancien pilote.

Winner eut à peine le temps de reconnaître l'odeur du thé à la menthe, avant de s'endormir. Quelle chance… son préféré…

Il ne prit même pas conscience que la masseuse, prévenante, le recouvrait d'une couverture légère.

* * *

Chang tenait à remplir son rôle de garçon d'honneur au mieux. La confiance d'un homme tel que Quatre méritait bien quelques concessions avec ses principes. Bien que le leader des colonies ne lui ait rien imposé, il savait, par cette intarissable source d'informations de Duo, que leur ami avait prévu des tenues particulières pour eux tous. La sienne l'avait attendu sagement dans la penderie de sa cabine, l'abri dans sa housse, pendant une dizaine de jours, sans que le Chinois d'aventure à l'essayer.

Car Wufei était quelque peu fâché avec les vêtements occidentaux. Il avait emmené dans ses bagages de quoi se vêtir à la chinoise, profitant de l'occasion pour offrir à Sally Po une robe de soie bleue particulièrement ouvragée, qu'à sa grande surprise, la Prevender avait accepté. Après des mois de rebuffade, la belle médecin semblait disposée à changer l'orientation de leur relation. Peut_-_être ce mariage permettrait_-_il à l'ancien pilote du Nataku de marquer quelques points ? Et si montrer qu'il était capable de faire des concessions en passait par l'épreuve de la cravate, hé bien il s'y soumettrait !

Seulement, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Wufei Chang se sentait incapable de maîtriser ce fichu smoking. Chemise, pantalon, gilet et veste, ça allait encore. Mais le reste… Rien à faire : la ceinture lui semblait douée de volonté propre, et s'obstinait à tomber de façon disgracieuse. Que dire de la cravate ? Ce morceau de soie bleue lui opposait une résistance incroyable. Bref, il restait moins de vingt_-_quatre heure au Chinois pour régler ce détail, et il comptait sur le leader des colonies pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

_Voyons… il m'est impossible de quémander l'aide de Yuy, _récapitulait le capitaine des Prevenders en repassant en revue toutes les bonnes raisons d'aller solliciter Quatre. _L'insupportable Maxwell l'apprendrait du même coup, et je n'en finirai pas d'en entendre parler. Merquiz n'est pas encore là, et, de toutes les façons, plutôt me rendre en sous-vêtements traditionnels à la cérémonie que de lui demander quoi que ce soi__1__t. Reste Trowa… _

Le Latin maîtrisait certainement l'art du nœud de cravate aussi bien que Winner lui_-_même… même mieux. Devoir reconnaître une telle habileté à l'ancien mercenaire coûtait trop à la fierté du Chinois. Non, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il considérait l'option Quatre comme la meilleure. Trop serviable et délicat pour en référer aux autres, Quatre garderait pour lui cet aveux d'impuissance. Et puis, peut_-_être que la conversation les mènerait à parler de Sally ? Il savait que la jeune Prévender avait beaucoup sympathiser avec Réléna. Avec un peu de chance…

Arrivé devant la cabine, Wufei frappa discrètement à la porte.

En vain.

Il accentua l'appel, sans plus de succès. Il savait de source sûre que Quatre s'était retiré dans ses quartiers. Aussi plaqua_-_t_-_il une oreille contre le bois2. Une musique légère lui parvint. Ayant décidé de lui imputer le silence de son ami, il se convainquit d'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse.

_Rien à voir avec un quelconque sans-gêne…_se justifia_-_t_-_il à ses propres yeux.

La cabine était dans la pénombre, tandis qu'un parfum étrange mais agréable envahissait l'atmosphère. Allongé sur une table de massage, recouvert d'une couverture légère, Quatre dormait paisiblement. A le regarder aussi détendu, les traits au repos, Wufei retrouvait l'adolescent trop sensible de leur première rencontre. Bien qu'ayant perdu de cette fragilité précieuse en gagnant en muscles et en taille, Winner dégageait toujours une impression de douceur et de bienveillance rassurante.3

Résolu d'attente son réveil, Chang avisa une théière et un couple de tasses posé sur un guéridon. L'une d'elles avait visiblement servi quelques minutes plus tôt. Toucher la porcelaine lui apprit que le breuvage était encore chaud. Il s'en servit et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Rien à dire, le thé que Quatre se faisait servir n'avait rien à voir avec celui auquel il avait droit d'ordinaire. Ce goût de menthe et de miel avait quelque chose de divin…La musique douce et la température eurent sur le Chinois un effet apaisant, et il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux.

Oui, vraiment délicieux, ce thé…

* * *

Personne ne remarqua rien. Heero et Réléna courraient aussi vite que possible, mais pour qui n'était pas observateur, ils avaient simplement accéléré le rythme de leur jogging quotidien. Pourtant, les foulées n'avaient plus rien de léger ou d'élégant.

Ils passèrent en trombe du pont promenade à celui des passagers, avalant les marches à une vitesse remarquable. Le Japonais avait bien deux longueurs d'avance, mais Réléna, qui ne se laissait pas distancer, n'avait pas à rougir de son allure. D'un naturel policé, elle envoya pourtant balader assez vertement Trowa qui se mettait en travers de son chemin.

- Pousse_-_toi de là ! cria_-_t_-_elle en le bousculant façon demi de mêlée.

- Réléna… il faut que je te parle.

- Plus tard ! jeta_-_t_-_elle sans même le regarder.

Le sentiment d'urgence qu'elle dégageait gagna le jeune latin. Il se joignit à la poursuite. Elle finirait par se fatiguer, et là, il pourrait l'entretenir de ce qu'il avait découvert dans la cale. Ensemble, ils finiraient bien par comprendre comment ce faux masseur avait pu non seulement monter à bord, mais en plus se retrouver enfermé, ligoté et assommé dans les profondeurs du paquebot. Mais bon… cette affaire n'avait pas un caractère dramatique, puisque cet homme n'avait pas eu le temps d'approcher Quatre.

* * *

Voir Heero en pleine action avait toujours plu à Duo. Ce corps mince et musclé avait quelque chose de félin lorsqu'il se donnait à fond. Le spectacle de son amant en pleine course le ravissait.

Par contre, qu'il l'ignore en lui passant devant n'était pas à son goût. Il s'apprêtait à lui en faire bruyamment le reproche lorsque ce fut au tour de Réléna de le dépasser à une allure folle.

_Réléna… qui court après Heero ? Depuis quand ? Mais c'est quoi cette blague ?_

Ils tombaient bien pourtant tous les deux : après une enquête approfondie sur les derniers arrivés du matin, il apparaissait que le nom de Gaïa était bidon. Il fallait mettre la main au plus tôt sur un passager clandestin qui avait, dieu seul savait comment, réussi à craquer SES codes de sécurités pour ajouter une fausse identité à la liste des extras. Il y allait de sa fierté de hacker…

Lorsque Trowa le snoba à son tour à la même allure que les deux autres, Shinigami vit rouge. Un, passe encore. Deux, c'était beaucoup. Mais alors trois… c'était intolérable ! Il décida de leur dire sa façon de penser et se mit à courir à son tour.

Il stoppa net devant une porte ouverte. Ses trois amis venaient de pénétrer dans une cabine. Celle de Quatre. Le cœur battant, il y entra à leur suite.

Réléna et Heero ne bougeaient plus, tandis que Trowa avait fait quelques pas à l'intérieur. Cette immobilité, qui contrastait avec la précipitation dont ils avaient fait preuve quelques secondes plus tôt, était par là même effrayant. Un regard circulaire lui appris pourquoi ses amis restaient interdits.

Toujours sur sa table, d'une pâleur extrême, gisait le corps de Quatre. L'obscurité ambiante l'empêchait de distinguer précisément ses traits, mais il semblait, au mieux inanimé, au pire….Mais il y avait plus. Près du lit, affalé dans un fauteuil se tenait Wufei, la tête penchée sur le côté. Sur une petite table, deux tasses en porcelaine, qui avaient visiblement servi.

- Ils ont bu du thé… murmura Heero d'une voix blanche.

Réléna s'avança doucement vers son fiancé. Elle dépassa son garde du corps en retenant son souffle. Comment une telle chose avait_-_elle pu se produire ? toutes ces mesures de sécurité, toutes ces précautions… pour finir comme ça ? Non, Quatre avait survécu à la guerre, au désert, aux attentats, à sa belle_-_mère et à sa propre cuisine, et aurait succombé à une malheureuse tasse de thé empoisonnée ? Il fallait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle se rende compte par elle_-_même que celui à qui elle aurait dû s'unir le lendemain était….

- Réléna ! souffla une voix. Il dort comme un bébé depuis tout à l'heure. Tu devrais le laisser se reposer tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune politicienne suspendit le geste qu'elle esquissait vers la chevelure de son promis. Elle leva les yeux vers le fond de la cabine. Cette voix…

- Wufei ?

- Moins fort ! gronda le Chinois gentiment. Et puis qu'est_-_ce que vous fichez tous ici ? Oust ! Dehors ! On va finir par le réveiller…

Il poussa toute la folle bande devant lui, et referma la porte en soupirant : il faudrait qu'il trouve seul le moyen de vaincre ses adversaires ! Rien de plus redoutable qu'un smoking…

- Mais… protesta Yuy une fois dans la coursive. Tu as bien bu du thé non ?

- Jamais rien bu de meilleur ! acquiesça le jeune capitaine. Il faudra que Quatre me dise où il se le procure.

_Au suivant ! Si vous voulez bien continuer avec le prochain chapitre…_

_Cachoucat !_

1 Imaginez deux secondes Wufei en pagne… oui, moi aussi j'en baverai !

2 ça te jouera des tours un jour, Chang, cette manie d'écouter aux portes…

3 Pas pu m'en empêcher… trop kawai là, notre Quatrounet d'amour, pas vrai ?


	3. Côté tigre

_Mais non ! Faut pas avoir peur comme ça ! Imaginez-vous un seul instant que je puisse faire du mal à notre Quatre adoré ? Comment ça « oui » ? Euh… réflexion faite, j'en suis fort capable en effet ! Mais bon, comme cette fic se cale entre 29+4 et La valse des Ombres, il faut rester cohérente._

_Merci pour les rewiews. Rien à dire, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Pour ceux qui voudraient causer sur msn, il faudrait que je créée un compte. J'y pense, j'y pense.._

_Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à fourrer nos pilotes préférés dans des situations impossibles. Bon là, on est entre filles…Et alors ? je me suis rendue compte que, par la suite, Heero penchait dangereusement du côté d'un certain sergent Sagara Sousuké, pour ceux qui connaissent « Fullmetal panic ! »Et pourquoi pas ? Moi, ce tit gars me fait mourir de rire !_

_Donc voici le troisième chapitre, plus rapide que prévu, histoire de soigner la tension nerveuse de Théalie (fallait pas me donner des idées toi…en fait si tu as bien fait parce que je m'amuse !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3

Côté tigre

Cet instant de délassement aurait dû être parfait. Réléna avait prévu d'y traîner sa mère, Sally, Noin, Dorothy et Hilde le matin de la cérémonie afin de réunir toutes les représentantes de la gente féminine qui lui était proche. Elle avait choisi le sauna en toute simplicité. Les soins esthétiques que ces dames ne manqueraient pas de faire par la suite n'en seraient que plus efficaces. Et puis, elle_-_même ressentait le besoin de parler des derniers évènements.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Madame Darlian, prétextant une indisposition, avait décliné l'offre. Sa belle_-_fille, trop fine pour s'y méprendre, avait souri en l'embrassant sur le front. En fait, Madame Darlian refusait d'entrer en compétition avec la plastique des jeunes femmes. Les quatre autres invitées avaient été ponctuelles au rendez_-_vous. Cela avait failli provoquer leur perte.

Un jeune garçon était venu leur barrer la route vêtu comme un membre de l'équipe d'entretien, une casquette vissée sur la tête. Son allure frêle rappelait un peu Duo dans ses jeunes années. D'un air navré, il leur demandait de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de nettoyer le local. Le pauvre se confondait en excuses d'une petite voix, prenant sur lui la responsabilité du retard, étant chargé de la propreté des installations sanitaires.

Réléna se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir affirmer que ce retard n'avait aucune importance. A la proposition du garçon de leur faire apporter du thé par contre, elle avait opposé une fin de non recevoir. Elle se méfiait de ce breuvage depuis la fausse alerte concernant son fiancé. On n'avait pas encore résolu cette histoire, d'où l'extrême tension qui régnait dans son entourage. La masseuse avait disparu on ne savait trop comment, vu qu'on naviguait à présent dans l'océan Atlantique. A moins d'avoir sauté par_-_dessus bord, elle était encore sur le paquebot. Cela étant, on n'avait pas grand chose à lui reprocher…aux vues de ses compétences et de la qualité de son thé ! Un fois analysé, le breuvage avait révélé ses secrets : un thé vert d'une finesse rare, auquel se mariaient menthe fraîche et une quantité infime de pavot, le tout relevé de miel d'acacia. Ce qui expliquait le sommeil réparateur de Quatre (il avait fait une sieste de plus de cinq heures !) et le calme serein de Wufei. Bref, une recette des plus saine, à qui on n'avait rien à reprocher

Par contre, le pseudo Jaime quant à lui s'était révélé un mercenaire notoire, engagé par une firme rivale des Winner pour empêcher les deux héritiers les plus en vue du moment d'unir leurs ressources financières ainsi que leur influence politique. Les fichiers des Prevenders avaient livré des informations précieuses sur le tueur a gages. Une ancienne reine du monde avec le leader des colonies… voilà qui pouvait augurer la naissance d'un vrai couple royal, si les deux jeunes gens n'avaient eu d'autre ambition que le maintien de la paix et leur propre bonheur.

Le local n'étant pas encore prêt, les quatre jeunes femmes avaient donc résolu de prendre un peu le soleil au bord de la piscine, en attendant que le jeune employé ait fini son travail. Elles n'étaient pas installées sur leurs transats depuis dix minutes à bavarder de choses en d'autres qu'un bruit de déflagration avait retenti. Une nuée de Maganacs, emmenées par un Rachid impressionnant de fureur, avait envahi le pont. Arrivées sur les lieux, Réléna et ses amies avaient constaté avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus rien du sauna où elles étaient censées se trouver. Juste le temps de récupérer un Heero au bord de l'hystérie sortant des décombres où il s'était précipité, croyant son employeuse au cœur de la catastrophe, et de signaler l'intervention du jeune homme d'entretien que Quatre arrivait en courant, plus pâle que jamais.

Sally s'attendait à ce que la future mariée soit belle. Mais la Réléna qu'elle avait devant elle dépassait ses attentes. Bien que encore en peignoir, la jeune femme resplendissait littéralement. La coiffeuse venait de partir, et la maquilleuse mettait une touche finale sur le visage hâlé de l'ancienne reine.

* * *

- Alors? le gamin de l'entretien ? interrogea la jeune médecin.

- Alors rien. Il n'y avait personne dans le sauna, répondit l'intéressée en gardant une immobilité parfaite. D'ailleurs, Heero n'a trouvé aucune trace d'un employé aussi jeune. Il enrage qu'on ne puisse l'identifier plus précisément. Par contre, il a reconnu le génie du poseur de bombe…

- Et bien… à part quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de sa casquette et une petite taille, commenta la Prevender, je peux dire qu'il avait les yeux clairs. Bleus peut_-_être…mais cela ne nous mènera pas loin… Par contre, dans la cale, nous avons découvert une quantité phénoménale d'explosif, ainsi qu'un dispositif à retardement.

- Probablement pour l'estrade, commenta Réléna avec légèreté. Imagine qu'on ait décommandé le sauna…

- Probablement… reprit Sally, surprise du calme de la future épousée. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Tu te maries dans moins de deux heures…Quatre n'est pas trop nerveux ?

- Pas plus que ces derniers temps, même si l'explosion l'a mis au bord de la crise cardiaque. En fait, si on ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de sa masseuse, il ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Apparemment, elle était douée…soupira l'ancienne reine, avec un brin d'amertume dans la voix.

La jeune médecin savait que Réléna s'était battue avec son entourage pour que son mariage reste une cérémonie simple et intime… enfin, si on excluait l'importance numérique de sa belle_-_famille ! Exit les chefs d'Etat, les PDG les plus en vue du moment, les vedettes à la mode qui se faisaient une joie de lui servir de témoins ! Refusées toutes ces robes de haute couture honteusement chères que les stylistes les plus renommés lui avaient gracieusement proposées. Aimablement reconduits les grands pontes religieux qui entendaient bénir son union avec Quatre. Les futurs époux ne voulaient que leurs proches auprès d'eux pour échanger leurs serments. En femme de caractère qui avait échappé à plus d'un attentat, et qui se savait d'autant plus exposée puisqu'elle s'apprêtait à convoler avec un des hommes les plus menacés du monde, Réléna semblait décidée à prendre avec calme et sérénité ce type d'incident.

- Réléna sama, que vous êtes belle ! s'exclama l'épouse d'Auda en rangeant ses fards. Je n'ai presque pas eu besoin de mon matériel.

- Jasmine, vous êtes gentille ! sourit la diplomate. Et comme je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée ! Je ne suis pas très au fait avec le maquillage, vous savez…

La future mère éclata de rire franc. Une femme comme Réléna sama, toujours en vue des médias et de la haute société, pas au fait des artifices qui permettent de paraître plus belle ? Cela paraissait incroyable !

- Hafida a fait du bon travail avec vos cheveux, continua la jeune Arabe en lui arrangeant une mèche sur le front. Les fleurs tiendront toute la journée, ne vous inquiétez pas…J'espère que Aicha a bien pris soin de vous ?

- Votre sœur est une perle ! rassura_-_t_-_elle. J'ai même dû m'assoupir pendant qu'elle me massait…

La nouvelle de la défection de l'équipe de beauté prévue par madame Darlian était parvenue aux épouses et aux sœurs des Maganacs Ces dernières avaient déployé tout leur art pour palier à ce manque.

- « Jaime » a parlé ? s'enquit la jeune femme politique. J'ai quelques scrupules d'avoir accepté que Wufei s'en charge, mais en sa qualité de capitaine des Prevenders…

- Hé bien… comment dire Réléna… hésita Sally. Lorsque Chang est descendu pour l'interrogatoire tôt ce matin, il l'a trouvé un peu…mort.

- Un peu…mort ? répéta Réléna. Comment ça, mort?Tu veux dire qu'il s'est suicidé plutôt que de parler…

- Heu… moi je définirais autrement le fait de mourir d'une balle dans le crâne alors qu'on est ligoté. En plus, on n'a pas retrouvé l'arme…

- Donc il avait un complice… qui l'a assassiné…tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est que notre poseur de bombe et son meurtrier soient une seule et même personne…

Les deux jeunes femmes gardèrent le silence, évaluant tout le danger potentiel que représentait une telle perspective. D'un autre côté cet homme se retrouvait désormais seul, avec des moyens réduits du fait de la découverte d'une cache d'arme impressionnante dans la cale, et surtout traqué. Un bataillon d'élite des Prevenders était resté à bord et se mêlait aux employés, tandis que les Maganacs aussi bien les trente_-_neuf d'origine que ceux qui allaient prendre la relève de leurs pères, se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Et un Maganac en état d'alerte, ce n'était pas rien !

_-_ Réléna Sama ? demanda la maquilleuse, brusquement timide.

- Oui ?

- Et bien… ne vous sentez pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite… mais voilà…

Elle caressait son ventre distendu par un trésor de vie.

- Avec Auda, on a parlé longuement. Et on aimerait vous demander une faveur…

- Bien sûr ! encouragea la politicienne.

- Cet enfant… ce sera un Maganac n'est_-_ce pas ? Je veux dire, il servira Quatre sama comme son père ?

Réléna ne se méprit pas sur le sens de cette demande. Non, de cet espoir formulé aussi simplement. Un Maganac… cela représentait tant pour Quatre ! Il avait pourtant espéré que, une fois la paix revenue, ces hommes d'exception vivent enfin par et pour eux même.

- Jasmine… commença_-_t_-_elle.

- Nous ne savons pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille, mais nous voulons qu'il fasse partie de la « famille » ! implora la future mère. C'est important…Alors… si vous même ou Quatre sama acceptiez d'en être le parrain…

Sally retint difficilement un soupir et secoua la tête. Elle connaissait d'avance la réponse de Réléna :

- C'est… c'est un honneur Jasmine ! fit la jeune politicienne. J'en parlerai à Quatre dès que possible.

Sans plus de façon, la future mère plaqua deux baisers sonores sur les joues de Réléna. Elle rayonnait. Se répandant en remerciement, elle quitta la cabine d'un pas extraordinairement léger. Derrière la porte, les deux jeunes femmes l'entendirent parler vertement à quelqu'un :

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Un homme ne dérange pas une future mariée alors qu'elle est encore en train de se préparer… je ne veux pas savoir si tu as des problèmes avec ton smoking… tu ne rentreras pas c'est tout ! Du balai !

- …..

- J'ai dit non ! tonna Jasmine encore plus fort. Ca se comprend dans toutes les langues ça. Et je me fiche bien de savoir qui tu es. Vas t'en!

Réléna et Sally échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Sans savoir qui venait de se faire remettre en place de façon aussi autoritaire, elles le plaignaient de tout leur cœur. Un petit Winner peut_-_être ?

- Euh… elle est au courant n'est_-_ce pas ? s'informa la jeune médecin en s'approchant de son amie.

- Au courant de ?

- Juste que les parrains et les marraines, c'est une affaire de baptême, donc de chrétiens…expliqua Sally d'un ton légers. Les Maganacs sont bien musulmans ?

- Si tu crois qu'ils s'arrêtent à ce genre de détail… pour le moment, ça n'a dérangé aucun des dix_-_huit couples qui sont venus nous solliciter.

Réléna se leva pour se diriger vers le mannequin qui portait sa robe…enfin, pas vraiment la sienne ! Et pas vraiment une robe non plus à bien y regarder... Les femmes avaient travaillé d'arrache_-_pied pour que cette petite merveille soit prête à temps. Elle la toucha du doigt, suivant les broderies rehaussées de perles qu'elles avaient absolument voulu ajouter. Dire qu'elles avaient sacrifié avec le sourire certains de leurs bijoux pour la parer avec !

- Si les journalistes te voyaient habillée comme ça… murmura Sally. Tu as prévu quel type de chaussures?

- N'en dis rien à ma mère… mais je préfère mille fois cette robe à celle qu'elle a fait faire à ce fameux couturier parisien ! Comment ça des chaussures?fit-elle en se retournant, un air malicieux au visage.

La jeune politicienne s'amusa à faire bouger les voiles qui composaient sa tenue en leur soufflant dessus. Quelle chance : il y avait une brise très légère depuis le matin. Cela mettrait cette œuvre d'art en valeur…

- Tu vas être superbe ! commenta la Prévender. Mais même en gueunilles et pieds-nus, tu serais magnifique.

- Et toi, tu vas faire craquer Wufei dans cette robe ! C'est une pure merveille ! Montre-toi un peu?

Le corps moulé de soie d'un bleu soutenu, deux fentes audacieuses dévoilaient les jambes à la peau nacrée de la belle médecin, tandis que des talons hauts cambraient ses chevilles délicates. Des broderies perlées dessinaient des fleurs d'argent savamment placées. Des mèches choisies s'échappaient d'un chignon à la simplicité extrême, où se plantait un peigne finement ouvragé. Oui, Sally Po était on ne peut plus séduisante.

- Mouais… marmonna la jeune femme en lissant sa robe. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu m'offrir une robe pareil et faire des crises de ringardises en même temps… ce Chinois_-_là est un vrai paradoxe !

Réléna ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les contradictions pétrissaient Wufei depuis qu'elle le connaissait, tant et si bien que peu de gens l'appréciaient vraiment. Certains ne lui pardonnaient pas ses prises de positions lors de la guerre des Barton. Aussi, comment comprendre que la voie du jeune asiatique passait par le combat, même contre ses anciens alliés ? Cependant, il tirait des leçons de ses errements en se rachetant une conduite par un travail exemplaire chez les Prevenders… Et semblait prêt à soigner sa misogynie1. Et sa sincérité n'avait jamais été prise en défaut… et cela même lorsqu'il avait tord sur toute la ligne !

- Au fait, voici notre cadeau. De la part d'une équipe de Prevenders asiatiques.

Sally déposa un paquet entouré de soie dorée dans les mains de la future mariée. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un tigre de jade debout sur ses pattes arrières, toutes griffes dehors, aux yeux d'ambres, rugissant de ses dents d'ivoire. Le tout mesurait moins de vingt centimètres, et s'accrochait sur un coussin de velours grenat.

- Sally… souffla Réléna, connaisseuse. C'est une … merveille !

- Quatre reçoit le dragon en ce moment même, expliqua la jeune médecin. Ce sont les protecteurs de votre futur foyer. Malheur à qui voudrait menacer la sérénité des Winner_-_Peacecratf !

- Et bien… à mon avis, ils sont nombreux, ceux que cette malédiction va concerner, remarqua la politicienne. Ces gardiens vont avoir du pain sur la planche…

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Car en dépit des efforts conjugués des anciens pilotes et des Maganacs, la quiétude du paquebot avait été troublée par des incidents alarmants. Il avait fallu tout l'humour de Duo et le bon sens de Trowa pour calmer les ardeurs militaires de Heero, qui envisageait ni plus ni moins que l'annulation de toutes les festivités. Rien de tel pour achever ce pauvre Quatre ! L'explosion du matin avait vraiment failli tout mettre par terre. Et on ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un accident ou bien….

- Sally ? changea brusquement de ton l'ancienne reine. Tu voudras bien m'aider à choisir les bijoux qui vont avec cette tenue ? Jasmine et les autres m'ont apporté les leurs, puisque l'habilleuse de mère a tout emporté avec elle... On va essayer de les assortir, tu veux bien ?

La médecin acquiesça : rien de tel que de se concentrer sur le moment présent pour éviter de gâcher une telle journée. Elle s'empara du panier qui débordait de parures en or et commença à en tirer des merveilles d'orfèvrerie. Oui, pas de doute, Réléna ferait une très belle mariée…

1 Oui… il y a du boulot à faire !


	4. Côté dragon

_Quatrième chapitre de cette fic sans prétention. Moi je m'amuse. J'espère que vous aussi !_

_Il faut que je vous avoue qu'initialement, la fic commençait par ce chapitre précis...et puis il m'a tellement plu que j'ai décidé de le caser au milieu! Tiens d'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que je change de catégorie maintenant que j'y songe._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4

Côté dragon

-J'y crois pas ! se lamenta Duo, se tapant le front de la paume en exagérant une mimique surprise. Mon tit Quatrounet d'amour qui est nerveux ? Ca ne te ressemble pas mon pote !

Devant une psyché particulièrement ouvragée, Winner se débattait depuis un bon quart d'heure avec sa cravate en soie ivoire, incapable de la nouer correctement. Lui, le prince de l'élégance, l'homme au raffinement et le savoir_-_vivre proverbiaux s'apprêtait à déclarer forfait face à un simple exercice vestimentaire. C'était à pleurer. D'ailleurs s'il ne se retenait pas…Il y parvint pourtant, contenant la boulle d'angoisse qui enserrait sa gorge, allant même jusqu'à sourire :

- Nerveux ? releva le leader des colonies d'une voix faussement détendue. Tu donnes toujours dans l'excessif mon cher Duo…

- Mais ouais c'est ça… en attendant, c'est pas moi qui vais épouser Réléna.

Quatre eut un rire clair mais bref. Il avait réussi à cacher son anxiété jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là, elle éclatait au grand jour, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire.

Oui, ça semblait normal à tout le monde qu'un futur jeune marié soit nerveux. Qu'il passe des nuits blanches. Que ses paumes soient si moites que serrer la main de ses amis était devenu un calvaire. Mais ceux_-_ci, Maxwell en tête, finiraient bien par comprendre ce qui le mettait dans tous ses états…Ce dernier, perché sur une console, encore dans sa tenue noire à col de prêtre, l'observait, hilare, depuis de longues minutes. Ce que l'adolescence n'avait qu'esquisser crevait les yeux aujourd'hui: Shinigami était devenu un beau jeune homme, tout en muscles souples et harmonieux, d'un charme ravageur.

- De nouvelles arrivées ? tenta_-_t_-_il d'un ton léger en affrontant de nouveau son reflet. C'est Trowa qui réceptionne en ce moment non ? C'est incroyable ce que cette cravate me résiste…par_-_dessus maintenant ?Je vais finir par faire des nœuds avec mes doigts c'est lamentable.

Quatre soupirait en défaisant sa cravate malmenée d'une main tremblante pour la énième fois.

- Nan dessous. Le bateau débordera littéralement de marmaille Winner et Maganac d'ici deux heures, répondit Duo en croisant les mains derrière la tête dans un geste familier. A mon avis, il va y avoir des alliances entre les deux branches d'ici peu. Presque toutes tes frangines sont là, ou ont annoncé leur arrivée imminente. Aux dernier pointage, on a compté dans les vingt_-_sept…

- Vingt_-_sept ? releva le jeune blond en se retournant brusquement.

- …ou vingt_-_neuf je sais plus… Dis voir, tu tires vraiment un tronche à faire peur toi ! Tu vires au vert ma parole! Ca m'impressionne !

Brusquement, son expression moqueuse laissa place à une franche résolution. Les yeux améthystes pétillèrent d'un éclat nouveau, que Quatre, très sensible aux sautes d'humeur de ses proches, n'était pas certain d'apprécier…Duo claqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre avant de se frotter les mains. Le leader des colonies ne put retenir un sursaut, lâchant les extrémités de sa cravate, les points crispés.

- Bon alors attends mon frère. J'ai peut_-_être grandi dans le caniveau et toi dans la dentelle, mais je vais sûrement pouvoir te sauver la vie…Faut absolument que je te décoince. Sinon la journée va finir en vraie cata.

- Qu'est_-_ce que… commença à protester l'ancien pilote, franchissant un cran supplémentaire dans le malaise.

Duo sauta avec grâce de son perchoir, et, en deux enjambées félines, rejoignit son ami. Il le fit pivoter afin qu'il se retrouve face au psyché, et, sans plus de manière, lui passa les mains autour du cou. Légèrement plus grand que Quatre, il se pencha par_-_dessus son épaule, laissant glisser sa longue natte ambrée contre la nuque de son ami et fixa leurs reflets dans le miroir. L'air ahuri du leader des colonies lui arracha un sourire.

- T'inquiète mon grand, susurra_-_t_-_il à l'oreille. Je serai pas long. Tu me remercieras après tu verras.

- Du... Duo ? commença à paniquer Quatre, le visage livide, secoué par un accès de chair de poule. Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

* * *

La journée promettait d'être dure. On attendait encore une dizaine d'arrivées, principalement des membres de la famille Winner. Trowa avait accepté de donner un coup de main, sachant ce que Quatre entendait par « famille ». Les jolies sœurs avec leurs enfants n'en constituaient qu'une partie. Ils avaient déjà réceptionné plus de vingt_-_cinq beautés blondes, la plupart accompagnées de leurs époux et enfants respectifs.

Le funambule avait eu le vertige devant tous ces marmots dont certains ressemblaient tellement à l'ancien pilote du Sandrock qu'on les auraient pris pour des clones. Héritiers d'une longue dynastie aristocratique, les neveux et nièces de Quatre n'étaient pourtant que des enfants que l'exploration d'un gigantesque bateau de plaisance attirait irrésistiblement. Les pires étaient peut_-_être les adolescents. Trop âgés pour rester sous la surveillance de leurs parents, mais trop jeunes pour pouvoir s'en affranchir réellement, ils menaçaient de transformer le paquebot en épave… ou, à défaut, de le rendre, lui, complètement cinglé.

- Monsieur Barton ? fit une petite voix timide. Ma maman voudrait transmettre un message à oncle Quatre.

Trowa se pencha en avant. Un tout petit brin de fille levait la tête vers lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus clairs, des boucles cendrées encadrant un visage au teint de porcelaine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Cet âge_-_là, il maîtrisait à peu près. Il la prit dans ses bras afin de la ramener à sa hauteur. Sa légèreté le surprit.

- Oui mademoiselle Winner ?

C'était plus facile de les appeler par leur nom de famille que de retenir les prénoms des quelques cinquante diablotins blonds qui pullulaient sur le navire. Comment Quatre arrivait_-_il à retenir les noms, prénoms, dates de naissances, cursus scolaire et petites manies de chaque membre de sa grande tribut ? Pour Trowa, ça relevait de l'exploit individuel.

- C'est Erie ma maman. La troisième en rang de naissance. Elle voudrait faire dire à oncle Quatre que papa est allergique au poisson cru et qu'en plus, il a le mal de mer. Il a des boutons partout et il vomit dans son lit. Alors on aurait besoin d'un docteur, parce que sinon on sera en retard à la cérémonie. Dis, monsieur Trowa, c'est vrai que tu as piloté un Gundam ?

Barton se serait bien passé des détails concernant les symptômes du papa. Son propre déjeuner remontait à quelques minutes…

- Euh… oui c'est vrai. Tu te souviens quelle suite vous occupez avec ta maman ?

- Non, je sais plus. Mais mon cousin Lem lui sait. On est à côté sur le même pont. Je vais le chercher. C'était un gros gundam ?

- Le Eavy Arms ?Le plus gros et le plus beau, bien sûr !

Il la déposa sur le sol. Elle fila comme une flèche à la recherche de ce cousin. Mais Trowa ne l'attendrait pas, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois que la petite demoiselle aurait déniché Lem et toute sa clique, elle aurait oublié pourquoi elle le cherchait. De plus, avec sa chance, le fameux Lem n'était pas un Winner, mais un Maganac, et donc certainement un diminutif qu'un nom à rallonge. Alors inutile de le chercher… Quatre avait transmis son sens de la famille élargie à ses neveux. Charmant certes, mais pas pratique Mieux valait donc jouer son rôle de facteur et l'informer de l'état de santé de son beau frère… Ne pas oublier… la troisième en rang de naissance… le cousin Lem… allergique aux sushi….Le docteur…vomi partout…

* * *

Wufei s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de la suite de Quatre afin de lui remettre les présents qu'il avait pour lui. Un magnifique dragon de jade, qui répondrait au tigre que Sally était en train d'offrir à Réléna en ce moment même, enveloppé dans une bourse de soie délicate aux cordons joliment agrémentés de pompons d'or.

Avant de s'annoncer, il vérifia sa tenue de garçon d'honneur : le smoking ivoire n'avait pas un pli de suspect, la ceinture tenait en place, et la cravate voulait bien rester tranquille. Il saurait faire honneur à Sally, qui avait passé plus de deux heures à l'aider à s'habiller, en adoptant un air dégagé dans ce qu'il considérait comme un déguisement. Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait que les autres, hormis Quatre, auraient autant de mal que lui à paraître à l'aise dedans. Surtout ce damné Duo.

Son paquet sous le bras, le poing en l'air, ce qu'il venait de capter de la conversation le laissait interdit.

_-_ Décontracte_-_toi Quatre ! râlait une voix derrière la porte. J'y arriverai jamais : tu es trop nerveux ma parole.

- Mais… Il faut que je t'avoue que…tu me fais mal Duo ! D'habitude, je fais ça tout seul…Tu ne veux pas essayer par_-_devant ?

- Naaaaaaan…protesta Shinigami d'une voix exagérément nasillarde. Peut_-_être que Réléna serait plus douée que moi…

- Je ne vais pas demander ça à Réléna ! protesta Quatre. Pas juste avant la cérémonie quand même.

- Ben faudra bien qu'elle s'y colle après de toutes façons…

Toute l'assurance du Chinois s'évapora en un instant. Il avait peut_-_être mal interprété les paroles qui lui parvenaient ?

- Duo… je t'en prie… tu vas me tuer, arrête ! fit Quatre d'une voix hachée.

- Oups… désolé mon frère ! riait Maxwell derrière la porte. Je ne connais pas ma force on dirait. Bon, respire et on y retourne…

Le rire de Duo couvrait les protestations du pauvre Winner, apparemment pas à la fête. Des frissons glacés parcouraient l'échine de Chang, tandis que des images d'autant plus terrifiantes qu'imprécises défilaient dans son esprit à une allure vertigineuse. L'aura vertueuse de Quatre volait en éclat.

_Ce Démon de Maxwell_ ! tempêta_-_t_-_il en silence. _Comment… comment peut-il avoir... perverti Winner ? C'est… c'est impossible ! Et le jour de ses noces encore ! Ce fichu natté ne reste-t-il donc rien ni personne ?Si je l'avais sous la main je…_

- Salut Wufei ! tonna une voix familière.

- Barton ! sursauta le Chinois. Qu'est_-_ce que tu fait là ?

Surprendre l'ancien pilote du Nataku avait toujours relevé du fantasme. Le faire sursauter du surnaturel. Aussi Trowa savoura_-_t_-_il, sans les comprendre, ces deux miracles.

- J'ai mon carton d'invitation tu sais…Tu es bien pâle toi…

- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… s'empêtra l'Asiatique.

- Il faut que je vois Quatre…Une histoire de beau_-_frère et de sushi pas frais. Et toi ?

- Cadeau ! fit le Chinois, abrupte, tout en brandissant son paquet entouré de soie écarlate. Mais j'ai dû me tromper de colis. Je ne vais pas lui offrir le tigre hein ? Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ma cabine ?

A cet instant très précis, l'étoffe précieuse glissa doucement sans que Chang put l'empêcher. Des écailles de jade apparurent dans toute leur splendeur. Le précieux dragon vert au corps arqué plantait ses terribles griffes sur un coussin en velours brodé de perles, tandis que sa gueule s'ouvrait sur des crocs en ivoire naturelle, prête à engloutir tous les démons qui s'aviseraient de menacer le futur foyer des Peacecraft_-_Winner. Une véritable œuvre d'art.

_- _Wufei, je sais que je ne suis pas un spécialiste de l'art chinois, mais avec le cirque, les tigres, ça me connaît…Et puis tu trouveras bien ta cabine tout seul je pense…

- C'est pas le moment ! s'interposa Wufei, le dos plaqué contre la porte. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…Vraiment pas bonne.

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux. Le Chinois avait l'air totalement affolé, et ça ne l'amusait plus du tout. Mais le Latin avait une mission à accomplir, aussi dérangeante fut-elle pour Chang.

_-_ Wufei, pousse_-_toi de là s'il te plait. J'ai une commission un peu compliquée à transmettre à Quatre et pas vraiment le temps de….

- Rhaaaaa mais ! l'interrompit la voix forte de Duo. Je comprends pas où ça coince. J'ai pourtant l'habitude avec Heero. Et là, ça marche pas.

- Duo j'apprécie tes efforts mais je pense que…

- Nan nan et nan… Shinigami a dit qu'il allait te rendre ce service, et il n'a qu'une parole. Je vole et je me cache… mais je mens jamais souviens_-_toi… quoique ça fait un bail que j'ai rien chouré moi…T'inquiète : ça va glisser tout seul….Aller zou ! retourne-toi !

- Duo… protesta faiblement le futur marié.

- Que… commença Trowa, interrogeant son compères du regard.

L'autre ferma les yeux, grimaçant une réponse affirmative et silencieuse. L'ancien pilote du Eavy Arms murmura instinctivement et bafouilla :

_-_ Ils ne font pas… ce que je…qu'ils font ? Hein ? Ils ne… Jamais bien sûr…non…

Le funambule sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque le capitaine des Prevenders acquiesça du chef. Il regarda le Chinois, et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux, tacitement, mis de la distance entre eux et la fameuse porte.

- Duo et…Quatre ? s'étrangla_-_t_-_il. Je… tu ne crois pas qu'on se fait…

- Des idées ? finit Wufei. Peut_-_être… mais si tu veux mon avis, heureusement que Yuy s'occupe de la sécurité du bateau en ce moment. Sinon je pense qu'on aurait droit à deux enterrements plutôt qu'à un mariage ce soir…

L'idée que le compagnon de Heero et le promis de Réléna fautent ensemble avaient quelque chose de choquant. Non que les deux compères se permettaient de juger les attirances intimes de leurs amis… mais s'il avait fallu miser sur la fidélité respective de ces deux_-_là, ils y auraient parié jusqu'à leurs vies… jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout du moins.

_Quatre a donc ce genre de penchant ? _s'interrogea le funambule silencieusement._Qui l'aurait espéré ?…espéré ?Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Mais depuis quand ? Et…et pourquoi avec Du…_

_-_ Vous allez restés plantés devant cette porte encore longtemps tous les deux ?

- HEERO ?

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Depuis combien de temps était_-_il là, à les observer ? Le garde du corps de Réléna se tenait droit et raide comme la justice, à quelques pas d'eux, une housse à smoking sur le bras. Sa tenue décontractée laissait comprendre qu'il était sur le point de se changer… Wufei devina immédiatement les intentions de l'ancien pilote, et revint faire barrage de son corps devant la porte.

- Tu veux t'habiller dans ma cabine Heero ? Elle est libre, et tu ne risques pas de tomber sur Sally elle est chez Réléna en ce moment.

- Je sais: j'ai voulu entrer dans sa cabine et un espère de dragon féminin m'a proprement interdit d'y mettre un pied. Merci pour ta cabine, mais j'ai besoin de voir Quatre ou Duo.

- Duo ? releva bravement Trowa, prenant la relève. J'ai dû le croiser tout à l'heure ! tenta le pauvre funambule. Quelque part avec les petits Winner.

- Duo avec les enfants Winner ? Au risque de laisser Quatre seul ? releva Heero septique. Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu...

- ….

- Tu ne devrais pas te préparer toi ? reprit froidement le garde du corps.

- Je devais transmettre à Quatre… le… troisième docteur est allergique aux sushi, bafouilla le funambule, et il faut qu'il aille voir la mère de Lem qui a vomit dans son lit euh non c'est le cousin d'Erie qui a des boutons partout…et...

Heero haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu. Il reprit sa progression vers la porte.

- Le médecin a déjà été visiter le beau_-_frère de Quatre et l'a traité contre son allergie alimentaire, marmonna_-_t_-_il. La jeune Leti Winner a dû prévenir tout le bateau. Duo n'est pas là tu dis ?

Les deux complices secouèrent la tête en cœur.

- Hn…Je me contenterai de Quatre alors.

S'opposer à ce qu'il pénètre dans cette cabine ne les ferait que paraître plus suspects encore. Tacitement, Wufei et Trowa décidèrent de rester. Il allait se jouer un drame. Hors de question de laisser ces deux inconscients seuls avec un Yuy déchaîné. Leurs gorges sèchent, ils le virent porter la main à la poignée, et la tourner doucement. Le Chinois et le Latin échangent un regard chargé d'angoisse.

_Je vais juste attendre qu'il ait démoli Maxwell, _pensa Wufei en sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe. _Il l'aura bien mérité. Je n'interviendrai que lorsqu'il s'en prendra à Winner..._

- Je vous dérange ? fit_-_il, sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans la voix en s'engageant dans la cabine.

- Rhaaaaaaaa ! Ciel! Mon Heero ! hurla le pauvre Shinigami. On t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes ?

_Il va les tuer ! _se lamentait le funambule. _C'est sûr ! A moins que Quatre n'arrive à négocier des circonstances atténuantes ?_

- Quoi ?protesta le Japonais.

- Quoi « quoi » ? râla encore Duo. J'y étais presque là, et toi en me fichant la trouille, tu as tout gâché. Regarde ! Regarde dans quel état je laisse Quatre, c'est pas humain !

- Hn….

La porte se refermait doucement sans qu'aucun des deux compères se décide à entrer. Adossés de part et d'autre, ils espéraient vaguement que l'autre fasse un geste.

Le silence se ft dans la cabine, étrangement. Le massacre tant redouté se faisait attendre…

- Attends je vais le finir, proposa enfin l'ancien pilote du Wing.

_Le finir ? _relevèrent silencieusement les deux sentinelles en affichant la même expression d'incrédulité. _Comment ça, le « finir » ?_

- Ne te sens pas obligé Heero, protesta faiblement le futur marié. Tu n'es pas encore prêt toi_-_même et….

Trowa en tomba sur le derrière, ébahi. Non seulement Yuy ne les massacrait pas, mais en plus...il y prenait part ? Depuis quand… tous les trois… et avant le mariage de Quatre ? Pauvre, pauvre Réléna !1Un coup d'œil à Wufei lui fit découvrir l'ancien pilote la main sur la bouche, à la limite de la nausée. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre la relation de Heero et Duo…Mais qu'ils y incluent Quatre à quelques heures de son mariage !Le Chinois ne s'en remettrait jamais !

- Laisse_-_moi faire. Hn… je vois où se situe le problème. Duo y arrive pourtant bien d'habitude…

- Tu te mets devant toi ? commenta l'intéressé.

- A chacun sa méthode… ne bouge pas…Lève un peu le menton…Oui je comprends pourquoi Duo a eu du mal. Elle est neuve et elle glisse trop.

Le Chinois fermait les yeux comme s'il voulait les sceller. Trowa pouvait voir une veine battre furieusement contre son front. Apparemment, c'en était trop pour Wufei. Dans moins de deux minutes, soit il détalerait en hurmant, soit il ferait une syncope.

- Ben oui… c'est de la soie ce truc. On va batailler avec les nôtres tout à l'heure.

_De… de la soie ? ..._

_...Un "truc"... en soie ? _

_Quel truc en soie ?_

Le Chinois ouvrit des yeux démesurés. Se pouvait_-_il que…

_Batailler ? Avec… avec les nôtres ?_

L'expression de Wufei changea brusquement. Sa main quitta sa bouche, et, un peu tremblante, descendit jusqu'à sa propre gorge. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'agencement d'étoffe qui avait donné tant de mal à Sally tout à l'heure.

Ce pouvait_-_il que…

- A ton avis, pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici ? bougonna Heero. Les cravates, c'est mon truc. Avec le boulot que je fais, je suis obligé de maîtriser l'exercice si je veux suivre Réléna dans les dîners mondains. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour la ceinture. Hé les gars ? appela_-_t_-_il plus fort, un rien de malice dans la voix. Hé ho du couloir ?Wufei ? tu es habillé toi ! Tu viens nous donner un coup de main ?

_Vous pensiez à quoi hein ? Ce ne sont pas que les filles qui ont des problèmes pour s'habiller ! Mais qu'on se le dise : chez moi, les couples restent fidèles. Ha mais !Sauf si Quatre pouvait me tomber dans les bras,forcément !_

_Et puis… voilà notre Wufei bien attrapé ! Quelle sale manie non ?_

_Cachoucat_

1 On ne se réjouit pas de l'éventuel malheur de la future mariée s'il vous plait


	5. Points de vue

_On approche doucement de la fin de cette fic. Oui je sais, un peu trop lentement au goût de certain(es). Mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire, loin de là ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens. Mais on retrouve une certaine personne (avec plaisir j'espère) que des lectrices connaissent déjà. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 5

Points de vue

Elle respirait doucement, attentive au moindre de ses gestes. Tout se liguait contre elle : l'étroitesse de sa planque et la chaleur qu'il y régnait…sans parler évidemment de son matériel ! Elle devait avouer que ramper dans ce conduit d'aération équipée de son fusil et de ses talons aiguilles n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir ! Mais c'était le seul poste d'observation exploitable ayant échappé à Yuy… ce qui relevait de l'exploit pur !

_Non vraiment, circuler sur ce rafiot devient un véritable casse-tête, _se dit_-_elle._… Merci la dernière alerte…Faut vraiment que je m'améliore d'urgence moi… pas du tout à la hauteur avec des explosifs !_

En attendant, les badges d'identification des employés avait été rendus trop difficiles à craquer ces dernières heures. Maxwell avait dû en faire une affaire personnelle, et déployé tout son art de hacker dans ces ultimes mesures de sécurité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la crise de colère du Shinigami lorsqu'il avait dû admettre les failles certes minimes ! de son système.

_Il devait être vert... et dire que j'ai raté ça ! Il a dû y passer la nuit, vu le résultat. Si j'avais le temps, je lui montrerai où ça coince encore. Mais bon…_

S'infiltrer à bord dix jours plus tôt n'avait pas posé de problème majeur. Et à visage découvert en plus ! Profitant de la confusion due aux arrivées multiples, elle s'était glissé au milieu de la famille Winner sans que personne ne la remarque. Ensuite, gagner les cales pour y établir son quartier général avait été un jeu d'enfant. Le plus gênant au début avait été d'y vivre dans un confort relatif.

_Et dire que les autres pouvaient avoir le jacuzzi… _se lamenta_-_t_-_elle en repensant au seau d'eau froide dont elle se contentait depuis son arrivée. _J'ai beau savoir que l'eau froide c'est bon pour la peau, là, je sature ! et encore, on est à la belle saison ! Bon en ce qui concerne ce pauvre jacuzzi, c'est râpé pour tout le monde maintenant…_

Même si la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude des caches plus ou moins salubres avec le temps, savoir que le reste des passagers voyageait dans des conditions luxueuses lui avait un peu miné le moral au départ. Mais elle estimait s'être bien débrouillée, dans le sens où personne, ni Maganacs, ni Winner, ni Prevenders, ne l'avait repérée…au prix il est vrai de quelques sueurs froides et d'un bon sens de l'improvisation.

Pourtant, à cette heure, elle tremblait de ne pas pouvoir achever la mission qu'elle s'était imposée. Les jeunes promis avaient choisi d'échanger leurs vœux en plein air, malgré les alarmes que n'avait pas manqué de faire sonner Yuy. En bon garde du corps à la fierté écorchée par l'explosion du matin, et la présence d'un assassin potentiel, il multipliait les mesure de sécurité afin de préserver la vie de ses deux amis

_Admirable ce Yuy, _pensa_-_t_-_elle._ Même si certaines menaces ont pu passer au travers des mailles de son dispositif…J'ai eu du mal à rester incognito. Pratique un ancien soldat comme garde du corps…sauf qu'il m'a sévèrement pourri la vie ! Ts ! Et sans le savoir en plus… Mais je garde l'avantage, vu qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien…Il suffit que je repère ma cible, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…_

Elle relâcha ses muscles, afin de ne pas les tétaniser par une pression trop soutenue. Les invités prenaient place doucement sur les chaises prévues à cet effet, devant une estrade en bois que décoraient une profusion de fleurs exotiques. On avait recouvert la piscine d'un plancher provisoire afin de gagner de la place, tant les convives étaient nombreux. Pendant un instant, elle s'amusa à mettre un nom sur chaque visage : là, Rachid, le fidèle Maganac. Il avait fière allure dans son costume traditionnel blanc et rouge ! Jamais très loin de son chef, Auda, qui couvait son épouse du regard, elle_-_même en grande discussion avec Lady Une, invitée surprise. Là encore Lys, Melia et la petite Léti, qui semblait argumenter pour pouvoir retirer ses chaussures vernies (elle en tenait déjà une à la main). Plus loin, adossé au garde_-_corps, Zech scrutait la foule d'un air placide. Elle connut un instant de panique lorsque le regard bleu acier se posa un instant là où elle se trouvait, avec insistance. Mais elle se raisonna : elle était parfaitement camouflée. Rien ne viendrait trahir sa présence…

_Stratégiquement placés, les hommes de confiance de Winner… _observa_-_t_-_elle. _Il doit y avoir du Wufei là-dessous… ou du Barton, vas savoir…_

Avec une audace incroyable, elle avait grugé tout le monde. Au prix de montées d'adrénalines violentes, et pas mal d'artifices vestimentaires, elle avait réussi à approcher les futurs époux, allant même jusqu'à leur parler sans que personne ne remette sa couverture en cause. Atteindre Quatre n'avait pas été une mince affaire, et elle ressentait une vague nausée au souvenir de la tension nerveuse qu'elle s'était imposée.

Par deux fois…

La seconde, peut_-_être inutile, lui avait pourtant permis de découvrir une facette insoupçonnée du jeune homme. Sa sensibilité comme son respect des autres n'étaient donc pas feints. Le constater avait troublé la jeune femme plus qu'elle l'admettrait jamais.

Aussi fallait_-_il mettre un terme à cette affaire. Et au plus vite. La charge émotionnelle devenait trop forte, au risque de lui faire perdre toute lucidité. Hors de question sa meilleure alliée l'abandonne, surtout pas maintenant ! En dessous d'elle finissaient de s'installer les invités, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Un véritable tourbillon de couleur et de toilettes plus élégantes les unes que les autres, parmi lesquelles circulaient une bonne dizaine de serveurs en tenues noires, attentifs à proposer des rafraîchissements.

* * *

Une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant un verre et la mèche ravageuse sur le visage, Zech, d'apparence faussement nonchalante, laissait son regard vagabonder sur la foule. Accrochés par un bref éclat en hauteur, qu'il venait d'identifier comme la réverbération du soleil sur l'aluminium d'une bouche d'aération, ses yeux d'azur erraient maintenant de visage en visage. Ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement dans cette assemblée, c'était le fait que personne n'ignorait ni identité, ni son implication dans les guerres successives… et que tout le monde semblait s'en moquer éperdument ! On l'apostrophait indifféremment en utilisant Zech, Miliardo, Merquiz, monsieur Peacecraft, voire pour certains Zéphir1…sans que quiconque y mette une intention particulière. Croiser d'anciens membres de Oz au sein des Prevenders avait été …

_Disons… distrayant c'est le terme exact !_ s'amusa-t-il en y repensant. _C'était désopilant, ces mines contrites… A croire qu'obéir aux ordres d'un autre en ma présence les gênait…Quelle loyauté…Comme quoi mon charisme fonctionne encore…_

Il fonctionnait certes…trop bien même ! Au risque de rentrer en compétition avec l'autorité de leur capitaine actuel. De sorte que, soucieux de préserver la bonne cohésion des forces de sécurité, le jeune homme s'était effacé avec élégance devant Wufei Chang.

_Beaucoup de professionnalisme ce garçon, reconnaissons-le. A croire qu'il veut se faire pardonner certaines erreurs passées… C'est touchant._

Zech devait avouer que sa condescendance était déplacée, tant le mérite du jeune capitaine sautait aux yeux de tous. N'avait_-_il pas autant à se faire pardonner lui_-_même ? Sinon plus ? En commençant pas Noin ? Sentant poindre les regrets, il s'accrocha à sa mission d'observation comme à une planche de salut. L'heure de régler ses dettes sonnerait bien un jour ou l'autre. Conscient du rôle qu'il devait assumer pour l'heure, il secoua la tête et se replongea dans l'examen de la foule.

Les descendants Winner se distinguaient par leur blondeur plus ou moins accentuée, ainsi que par un maintien presque aristocratique, et cependant naturel. Ce qui ne les empêchait nullement de se mêler aux Maganacs, un peu intimidés pour l'occasion. D'un commun accord, tout le monde mettait un point d'honneur à ignorer la menace réelle qui planait sur eux. Cette force de caractère émerveilla le jeune homme. Personne ne parviendrait pas à ternir cette fête, tel semblait être le pacte scellé entre les convives.

_-_ Un rafraîchissement, monsieur Peacecraft ? proposa un serveur stylé en tendant son plateau.

Montrant son verre à demi plein, Zech déclina l'offre en hochant la tête tout en esquissant un sourire. Le personnel de Winner avait retenu sa leçon sur le bout des doigts en appelant les invités par leurs noms. D'autant plus méritoire que la tâche se révélait ardue ! Les moins doués, ou les moins gracieux tel ce mastodonte à la tenue un rien trop étroite, se contentaient de servir derrière le bar. A bien y regarder, cet individu tenait bien plus du mercenaire que du serveur…

_Personne n'est responsable de son physique ! _se morigéna le jeune homme. _A ce compte-là, Yuy ressemble à un enfant de cœur, Barton à un fils de bonne famille et moi à…un gigolo ! Non que cela me convienne, mais soyons réalistes… Cela me joue bien des tours parfois…_

Il soupira en repensant à l'accueil glacé que lui avait réservé Noin. Qu'y pouvait_-_il, lui, si l'équipe de beauté de madame Darlian, s'était accroché à son bras comme à une bouée salvatrice ? Passer toutes ces heures en compagnie de ces précieuses mijaurées fardées, en pleine mer, à supporter jérémiades et simagrées….

_Rien ne m'a jamais préparé à une telle épreuve ! _se lamenta_-_t_-_il. _Je préfère.. tiens affronter Réléna dans ses colères les plus noires que de revivre une telle épreuve. _

A cette seule évocation, un frisson désagréable le parcourut. Seuls son éducation de gentleman et son self_-_contrôle militaire les avaient sauvées d'un aller simple par_-_dessus bord. Avoir supporté ces pimbêches lui vaudrait bien quelques années de purgatoire en moins…Et Noin qui semblait vouloir lui en garder rancune ! Il espérait profiter de cette journée pour dissiper ce triste malentendu…

_Mon garçon… ce n'est pas seulement ce malentendu ! Sois honnête avec toi-même ! Ma dette s'alourdit avec le temps…Elle en a assez d'attendre…Et pourtant si quelqu'un connaît la véritable signification du mot patience, c'est bien elle…à renvoyer Pénélope à son métier à tisser !_

Il pouvait la voir depuis son poste d'observation, entourée de quelques femmes de Maganacs. Elle rayonnait dans sa robe en voile couleur de soleil, accordant à ses voisines les sourires qu'elle lui refusait depuis son arrivée…D'ailleurs, il régnait une joyeuse ambiance, où les compagnons d'arme de Quatre aux tenues orientales de fêtes s'exclamaient bruyamment devant la ressemblance entre les membres de la fratrie de leur maître, s'empêtrant dans les différents prénoms, à la grande joie des plus jeunes. L'imperturbable Rachid pliait sa haute taille pour se mettre à la portée d'un garçonnet d'une huitaine d'années, aux cheveux presque blancs à force de blondeur qui semblait l'entretenir d'un sujet des plus sérieux.

L'apparition de la garde rapprochée de Quatre calma un peu la foule, et les invités gagnèrent leurs places. D'un pas souple, Zech les rejoignit. Lorsque les garçons d'honneur remontèrent l'allée centrale, encadrant le futur marié, quelques exclamations admiratives fusèrent à leur passage. Si l'ego de Merquiz s'en trouva flatté, sa raison lui soufflait que Noin n'apprécierait que modérément ces démonstrations féminines. Le jeune homme ajusta inutilement sa cravate, redressa sa boutonnière, et avança son coude vers une cavalière brune à l'enthousiasme réfrigérant…

* * *

Duo eut un sourire amusé devant la réaction qu'ils suscitaient, et ressentit une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir. Quelle popularité ! Rien à dire, ils avaient de l'allure ! Remporter la bataille des cravates2 avait relevé du chalenge, même avec l'aide de Heero, Wufei avouant au seuil de l'épreuve l'aide dont il avait bénéficié. D'ailleurs, Maxwell n'en revenait pas de voir le Chinois évoluer avec aisance dans sa tenue de garçon d'honneur.

_Je suis bluffé sur ce coup-là… Quatre n'en parlons même pas. Les trois autres à la rigueur, mais lui ! Regardez-moi le ! On dirait qu'il est né avec un costard sur le dos…c'est qu'il en est presque élégant l'animal ! _

Strictement identiques, d'un blanc ivoire, leurs smokings de lin tombaient avec la perfection des vêtements faits sur mesure. Jamais l'ancien pickpocket à l'éternelle tenue noire n'aurait imaginé porter de tels fringues !

Autre chose encore : comment Quatre s'y était_-_il pris pour connaître la couleur des tenues de ces dames, véritable secret jalousement défendu par les belles, cela demeurait un vrai mystère. Car ce modèle de délicatesse de Winner avait pensé à tout, en faisant en sorte que la couleur de leurs accessoires et de leurs boutonnières s'assortissent exactement avec les robes des cavalières. Le lierre au revers de Trowa répondait au vert émeraude du tailleur de Hilde, tandis que l'oeillet de Chang s'harmonisait avec l'indigo du fourreau de soie dans lequel évoluait, et avec quelle grâce !, Sally. Même Merquiz, cette gravure de mode exaspérante là_-_bas arborant une orchidée jaune était en accord parfait avec la robe en voiles de Noin, qui, ô miracle, esquissait un petit sourire discret sous son élégant chapeau. La boutonnière faisait_-_elle son effet ? Maxwell pariait plutôt sur le petit bouquet que l'ancien gradé de Oz venait de glisser au poignet de la belle. Un peu vieillot comme technique de réconciliation le coup des fleurs… mais ça avait l'air de marcher.

_Idée à retenir…pour le jour où j'aurai des trucs à me faire pardonner…_

Des chuchotements lui apprirent que les invités avaient remarqué le détail. Et comment ne pas y faire attention, quand trois beaux jeunes hommes remontaient l'allée d'honneur devant le futur marié, donnant le bras à de ravissantes jeunes femmes ? Par contre, derrière Quatre…

Malgré le regard furieux de Heero, Duo ne parvenait pas à réprimer un sourire impossible à imiter tant il lui était propre, qui tenait à la fois du défit et du ricanement. Vêtus à l'identique tous les deux, ils arboraient les mêmes ceintures d'un rouge profond, ainsi que les cravates assorties. A leurs boutonnières, une magnifique rose d'un grenat presque noir. Le Shinigami n'allait pas jusqu'à donner le bras à son amant, mais le message était on ne pouvait plus clair. Ceux qui doutaient encore que les anciens pilotes formaient un vrai couple se voyaient mis devant la réalité toute nue ! Longuement pensée, cette « déclaration publique » libérait tout le monde…et ne choquait pas autant que Duo l'avait espéré ! Un peu rougissant tout de même, il tenta de rajouter un peu de piquant à la situation.

_- _Même pas drôle ! souffla le Natté à son compagnon. Et si je te faisais un bisous ? Là, juste devant la gamine qui nous prend en photo ?

_- _Hn…

Il adorait provoquer son amant en public. La réserve naturelle du Japonais l'empêchait de répondre. D'ordinaire, ce dernier emmagasinait tout jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se libérer en privé.

_- _Ben quoi ?

_- _Tu ferais bien de garder ta concentration, répliqua le Japonais d'une voix réfrigérante. Je te rappelle qu'on a encore une menace potentielle à gérer…

_Pf…Raté ! Je me demande s'il a compris que je le charriais… Il est pas marrant…A croire que je n'arriverai jamais à le faire rougir. _

Duo leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Depuis le temps, Heero devait savoir qu'il était capable de faire son job le plus sérieusement du monde sans pour autant tirer la tronche. Qui avait passé la nuit à revoir tout le système de sécurité ? Qui avait repensé le filtrage des employés ? Et réussi à armer discrètement les garçons d'honneur ? (la galère pour que les revolvers ne se voient pas trop sous les smoking en lin…)Et en gardant le sourire bien sûr !

_Et_ _l'autre qui se la joue façon iceberg…Vais te le dégivrer moi…_

Il ne put retenir une nouvelle boutade, le cœur battant légèrement plus vite :

_- _Remarque, avec un peu de chance, le gars est homophobe et s'en prendra à nous _avant _!

Heero lui fit la grâce d'un regard en biais :

_- _T'es pas net toi…

_Touché ! On amorce le dégel ?Aller encore un petit effort…mais pourquoi j'ai si chaud moi d'un coup ?_

_- _T'as raison… mais tu m'aimes comme ça, non ? Alors ce bisous ? quémanda_-_t_-_il en avançant des lèvres gourmandes.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Shinigami crut voir son glaçon de garde du corps préféré esquisser un sourire en coin.

_Chic ! Mon sourire préféré…La banquise se réchauffait-elle_ _Et mais… il me fait quoi là ???_

Il se sentit défaillir quand Heero, d'une pression de son coude, lui offrit son bras. Pour le coup, Maxwell savait que ses joues se coloraient d'une belle teinte écarlate. Parfaitement assorties à leurs cravates.

_Hé Ho ! Et c'est moi qui rougit ? C'est quoi cette blague ?_

Heero était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Rien à voir avec un jeu de provocation. Le visage tendu, les yeux brillants, il venait sciemment de se mettre dans la position du demandeur, au risque de voir son amant reculer. Un léger tremblement à peine perceptible le long de son bras témoignait de son trouble. Shinigami le comprit parfaitement. Et ce fut comme dans un rêve quand, après avoir calqué son pas sur celui de l'ancien soldat parfait, Duo glissa son bras sous celui qu'on lui proposait.

- C'est pas notre mariage, mais on s'y croirait presque ! ne put se retenir le Natté pour cacher son émoi.

_- _Ben pour la nuit de noce, tu attendras ! bougonna Heero en arrivant au pied de l'estrade fleurie, le regard curieusement fixé devant lui.

C'en était fait de la calotte glaciaire, ainsi que de la répartie du Natté. L'ancien pilote du Wing ne sut jamais ce qui, de l'émotion ou des circonstances (ils venaient de rejoindre l'autel), avait rendu son amant muet. Par contre, il était visible de tous que son dieu de la mort personnel, après avoir piqué un magnifique far, rayonnait de bonheur.

* * *

Quatre grimpa d'un pas léger sur l'estrade en bois. Son expression soucieuse contrastait douloureusement avec la joie qu'exprimaient les visages qui l'entouraient. Il tenta de réprimer un soupir. En vain. Son regard bleu balaya encore l'assistance, comme à la recherche d'une personne particulière, tandis que ses poings se crispaient imperceptiblement. Il remercia d'un sourire timide un Duo écarlate qui rectifiait la mise de sa boutonnière blanche. Quand ce dernier fit mine de resserrer sa cravate, le leader des colonies eut un mouvement de protestation avant de comprendre et éclata de rire, perdant son air mélancolique. Sacré Duo ! Il n'avait pas son pareil pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Mais quand avait_-_il attrapé ce brusque coup de soleil ? Le visage du garçon d'honneur se teintait du plus beau cramoisi que Winner eut jamais vu…Puis il secoua la tête pour retrouver son calme: elle arrivait !

_-_ Nom de dieu, qu'elle est belle ! siffla Duo en tournant la tête.

Si l'entrée en scène des garçons avait été discrètement saluée, celle de la mariée donna lieu à un véritable concert de youyous féminins, couvrant littéralement la marche nuptiale ! La jeune politicienne ne portait pas de robe à proprement parler, mais le vêtement oriental traditionnel des femmes de Maganacs, à savoir un pantalon très ample resserré aux chevilles et bas sur les hanches, avec un boléro sur un bustier court, tout en voiles de soie ivoire et or. Deux étranges chaînes formées de petites médailles rondes descendaient depuis le creux de son décolleté, se croisaient sur son ventre dénudé et plat afin de tomber sur ses hanches et se perdre dans les plis du pantalon ample, tandis que son front s'ornait d'un bandeau assorti.

Elle avançait, sereine, ses pieds nus aux chevilles ornées de bracelets étincelants qui tintaient à chacun de ses pas, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.. La brise jouait avec ses boucles et ses voiles, tandis que le soleil tirait des perles brodées sur l'étoffe précieuse des reflets satinés. Une vraie Shéhérazade aux yeux clairs, qui laissa son promis sans voix.3 Sa garde rapprochée était constituée de jeunes épouses de Maganacs, aussi farouches et redoutables que leurs maris, et tout aussi fières qu'eux de pouvoir contribuer à la sécurité de Réléna. Pas moins de huit beautés brunes entouraient la future madame Winner, qui prirent place autour de l'autel une fois l'allée remontée, véritable défit lancé à l'adresse de ceux qui auraient voulu attenter à la vie des jeunes promis.

* * *

Du haut de son perchoir, celle qui surveillait s'arracha à ce spectacle pour examiner la foule. Si son assassin y était dissimilé, il ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester. Avec calme, elle ajusta son matériel de visée, cherchant un individu peu ému et pourtant soucieux des faits et gestes du futur couple. Mais elle avait beau scruter l'assemblée avec attention, tous les visages qui lui parvenaient rayonnaient de joie. Réléna avait atteint le haut de l'allée, et prenait place aux côtés de son fiancé, ses charmantes gardes du corps s'éparpillant autour d'eux.

Le cœur battant, l'Observatrice accéléra ses recherches. Si elle ne le trouvait pas, c'en était fini de tout ! Des jours et des jours passés à déjouer les tentatives de meurtre…De sa lunette, elle balaya de nouveau la foule, repérant les serveurs qui se tenaient sagement à l'écart, derrière un buffet. Par acquis de conscience, elle les recompta : elle en trouvait toujours neuf…_Neuf ?_

_Comment ça, neuf ? Depuis quand n'y a-t-il que neuf serveur de prévus ? Ca n'a jamais fait dix, neuf !_

Les jeunes gens échangeaient leurs vœux en toute simplicité, sans avoir recours à un intermédiaire. Toutes les formalités civiles seraient accomplies plus tard, dans le bureau du capitaine. Ils n'avaient pas voulu de témoins particuliers, puisque qu'ils avaient réunis autour d'eux tous ceux qui leur étaient chers, afin qu'ils puissent assister à leur engagement mutuel.

_Alors ??? Ce dixième serveur ? C'est pas possible ! Et Yuy ni ne voit rien…_

Elle avait conscience de se montrer injuste...mais s'en fichait éperdument. Le garde du corps se trouvait au plus près de ses amis, juste derrière le couple, exactement l'opposé du buffet. Il formait avec les autres membres d'honneur un vrai rempart humain entre les Winner et le danger potentiel. Il fallait avouer que, depuis l'affaire du jacuzzi, Yuy s'était démené comme un beau diable, menant Maganacs, Prévenders et les autres anciens pilotes à la baguette pour sécuriser la zone. L'identité des serveurs avait été contrôlé une énième fois, fouillés au corps et triés sur le volet à la dernière minutes. Impossible d'introduire une arme au milieu des invités. A bien y réfléchir, si quelque chose devait se passer ce serait….

_Pas ici. Et plus maintenant. C'est trop tard.. ou trop tôt ! Il y trop de mesures de sécurité pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. D'autant qu'il est tout seul maintenant…Pas dans le bureau du capitaine non plus, il est trop près d'ici…reste…oui peut-être là ! S'il veut tenter quelque chose, c'est là que ça se passera. _

Elle abandonna son poste d'observation, devenu inutile, priant pour que son intuition soit aussi fiable que depuis le début de cette affaire. Elle renonça à prendre son matériel, veillant simplement à le neutraliser pour le cas où il tomberait dans des mains innocentes. Par ailleurs il serait plus simple de passer inaperçue sans son attirail de tireuse d'élite, évitant de perdre des minutes précises à expliquer aux Prevenders en civil pourquoi elle courrait avec un fusil à lunette en bandoulière. Défroissant sa petite robe noire, les chaussures à talons aiguille à la main, elle se mit à courir en direction du quart.

Ses neurones fonctionnaient à plein régime. Elle avait tout à fait conscience de foncer tête baissée et désarmée affronter un adversaire qui avait été assez malin pour ne pas se faire prendre depuis son arrivée sur le bateau, arrivée qu'elle estimait à deux jours. Elle avait veillé à le priver de ses moyens d'action, aussi bien complices que poison ou explosifs puisqu'elle avait découvert sa planque et tout mis en évidence afin que Sally Po le découvre aisément.

_Ouais… Il doit être un peu en pétard je pense…Mais côté arme, on est peut-être à égalité… Quoique… j'ai peut-être un avantage…_ se dit_-_elle en serrant plus fort ses chaussures aux talons recouverts de métal. _Sauf si c'est un grand balèze avec une arme de poing… auquel cas… et bien si c'est un homme avec des faiblesses placées à portée de genoux, je saurais quoi faire…_

_On avance on avance… vous prendrez bien un petit dernier chapitre avant de partir ?_

_Cachoucat ! .'_

1 Me suis toujours demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas devenir schizophrène avec tous ces pseudonymes…

2 Le coup des cravates… c'est presque du vécu ! Tentez donc d'en nouer une convenablement et vous compatirez avec ces pauvres pilotes….

3 Oui hein ? ça vous la coupe à vous aussi ?


	6. Celle que j'attendais

_Ne partez pas !!! Promis, malgré le titre de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas guimauve ! non ! Ou alors je ne le fais pas exprès. Les excès de langage pouvant choquer certains lecteurs, je tiens à préciser que ces passages ont été pénibles à écrire, histoire de les consoler. Heureusement qu'ils ne durent pas, sinon, j'aurais trop souffert. Dernier petit avertissement avant de commencer : si vous espériez un chapitre du même acabit que le quatrième, c'est raté. Sortez plutôt vos mouchoirs…_

Chapitre 6

Celle que j'attendais.

_- _Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu laisser les enfants à vos époux pour nous rejoindre. Je vous promets de ne pas vous retenir longtemps.

Aussitôt les félicitations d'usages achevées, Quatre avait demandé à ses sœurs de le suivre avec Réléna dans la salle de conférence du paquebot, laissant les autres invités goûter aux joies de la piscine enfin découverte et aux délices du buffet froid. Il avait l'air à la fois grave et triste, un peu perdu aussi, la main de son épouse semblant constituer son unique point d'encrage

L'ambiance s'alourdissait de minute en minute Jamais le chef de la famille ne les avait réunis de façon aussi formelle. Par souci de discrétion, les quatre garçons d'honneur patientaient au dehors avec Rachid et Auda, laissant seulement les membres de la famille Raberba_-_Winner présents autour de la table. Zech, très loin de telles préoccupations quant à lui, avançait diplomatiquement dans sa mission de réconciliation avec Noin, quelque part sur le pont promenade, avec la bénédiction de tout le monde.

_- _Je… j'ai grandi comme un égoïste, seul, ignorant chacune d'entre vous, parce que je n'accordais pas d'importance à mon existence que je pensais remplaçable à volonté, continua Quatre, toujours debout. Jusqu'à ma rencontre avec les Maganacs, je n'avais que peu d'estime pour moi_-_même. Oui Réléna, on peut dire que j'ai été un sale gosse…1

Il eut un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de son épouse , alors que ses sœurs protestaient.

_- _Je sais que je ne rattraperai pas mes erreurs passées. Elles sont faites, et je ne les renie pas. Je souhaite en tirer les enseignements pour accomplir mon devoir et protéger ma famille du mieux possible.

Il laissa courir son regard d'azur sur les vingt_-_huit visages féminins tournés vers lui, conscient de les surprendre. Mais le plus dur restait à venir :

_- _J'ai pourtant une faveur à vous demander à toutes. J'aimerai que vos enfants, nos enfants, entendent parler de leur grand_-_m…

_- _Mon dieu, Quatre! sursauta Réléna.

Le leader des colonies se tourna d'un bloc, se mettant d'instinct devant son épouse. Des cris se firent entendre, tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec fracas devant Heero et Rachid. Un homme vêtu comme un serveur venait de surgir de la dépendance voisine, pourtant condamnée, tenant d'une main un pistolet et de l'autre une jeune femme en robe noire déchirée et pieds nus, qu'il garrottait de son bras replié. D'aspect fragile, la jeune blonde avait l'air prête à se briser en deux sous la pression du mastodonte.

_- _Winner ! fit le preneur d'otage d'une voix rauque en mettant le couple en joue. Rappelle tes chiens de garde si tu veux pas que je bute ta gonzesse !

Un coup d'œil vers la porte apprit à Quatre que ses amis au grand complet, alertés par les cris, venaient de se jeter à l'intérieur, armes au poing.

_- _Calmez_-_vous je vous en prie ! murmura Quatre en faisant franchement écran de son corps à Réléna, les paumes levées en guise d'apaisement. Personne ne tentera rien contre vous…

_- _La ferme Winner ! coupa l'homme.

Obstiné ou inconscient, le leader des colonies persista néanmoins :

_- _Mes amis vont emmener les autres et sortir…

_- _Ta gueule ! vociféra la brute. C'est moi qui commande, compris ?

_- _Evidemment…Nous serons seuls…insista Quatre sans élever la voix.

L'urgence absolue était de les mettre à l'abri. Toutes à l'abri… coûte que coûte. A force de côtoyer politiciens et autres énergumènes plus ou moins recommandables, le leader des colonies avait développé la faculté de jauger les hommes. Plus qu'une faculté : un instinct. Le même qui lui avait permis des années plus tôt de faire confiance à un soldat parfait, un street fighter déguisé en prêtre, un mercenaire inexpressif et un chinois aussi taciturne qu'entier. Le même qui lui criait que cet homme, autrefois sûr de sa force, était devenu un dément dangereux qu'un rien suffirait à faire basculer dans le meurtre gratuit.

En y regardant de plus près, le mercenaire arborait déjà quelques blessures. Une étrange estafilade, partant de l'arcade sourcilière et courant jusqu'au menton lui barrait la joue, tandis qu'un superbe cocard dessinait sur son œil gauche à demi_-_fermé des arabesques sombres tout en relief. A mesure qu'il s'avançait vers le couple, il devint évident qu'il boitait bas.

_- _Ouais c'est ça… sortez tous ! aboya_-_t_-_il, abondant dans le sens Quatre sans s'en rendre compte.

Cependant, les sœurs de Quatre n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Pendant quelques secondes, l'ancien pilote sentit la panique le saisir. Seul, il gardait une chance de s'en sortir vivant avec l'otage. Si les autres Winner restaient là, elles constitueraient autant de moyens de pression qui permettraient à ce fou furieux de commettre l'irréparable.

_- _Je vous en prie… il faut mettre les enfants en sécurité… plaida_-_t_-_il. Tout ira bien. Réléna ? Tu veux bien les conduire dehors ?

Tout plutôt que d'exposer d'avantage celles qu'il aimait. Les filles Winner, à demi acquises aux raisons du chef de famille, évacuaient doucement la salle. Réléna quant à elle saisit fermement la main de son époux :

_- _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te souviens ? souffla-t-elle. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps : je n'ai pas un caractère docile !

La malheureuse otage peinait à toucher le sol de ses pieds. Son agresseur la portait presque. Le contraste entre ses mains fines qui serraient inutilement le bras musclé et la carrure de son agresseur était saisissant.

_-_Quatre ? insista Trowa. Tu es sûr que…

Quatre se sentit pâlir d'angoisse quand la brute pointa l'arme en direction des dernières femmes encore présentes. L'intervention du jeune funambule faillit faire sortir le preneur d'otage de ses gonds. Il le mit brusquement en joue, sans que cela émeuve Barton le moins du monde. L'ancien mercenaire avait gardé son arme braquée sur le forcené, tandis que Duo et Wufei escortaient les filles Winner hors de la salle. Heero quant à lui avait baissé son arme, mais ne quittait pas la scène des yeux.

_-_ Trowa… je t'en prie…vas_-_t'en ! souffla Quatre. Prends soin d'elles…Heero…Rachid… vous aussi…s'il vous plait…

Comme Réléna et la jeune otage, il fixait le pistolet qui tremblait dans la main du terroriste. Il ne reprit son souffle que lorsque Heero sortit le dernier, en laissant la porte ouverte.

_-_ Tu m'auras donné du mal, Winner, mais j'ai fini par t'avoir !cracha l'homme. On va faire une balade en hélicoptère tous les trois…enfin non tous les quatre !

Il accentua la pression sur la gorge de sa captive, qui conservait un calme relatif malgré les circonstances. Elle laissa toutefois échapper un hoquet de douleur.

_- _On a des comptes à régler la demoiselle et moi… ajouta_-_t_-_il. Hein que tu es contente de faire une promenade avec tonton Winner ? Tu nous serviras le thé…

* * *

_-_ Bordel de m….! jura Duo entre ses dents en frappant la paroi d'un poing rageur. Fais chier ! Mais comment il est entré ce mec ? 

Shinigami se tenait un genou à terre, le dos plaqué contre la paroi juste à côté de l'ouverture. Les anciens pilotes avaient laissé à Rachid et Auda le soin de mettre les sœurs Winner à l'abri. Ca n'avait pas été sans mal. Le caractère bien trempé de Quatre ne semblait pas être une exception dans la famille, et seule la présence de plusieurs jeunes femmes enceintes les avaient décidées à évacuer.

_-_ Et comment va_-_t_-_on les sortir de là ? murmura Trowa en vérifiant son arme.

_-_ C'est qui cette fille ? renchérit Wufei en prenant position lui aussi dans le couloir. Une Winner d'accord, mais laquelle ?

Duo bouillait littéralement, lâchant des bordées de jurons plus colorés les uns que les autres, adressés pêle-mêle au preneur d'otage, à la serrure de la dépendance qu'il avait pourtant fait changer la nuit précédente, mais de préférence à lui-même et à son manque de clairvoyance. La mâchoire de Trowa se crispait de façon convulsive, tant et si bien qu'il en grinçait presque les dents. Wufei gardait les yeux fermés, contrôlant sa respiration dans un effort louable pour conserver la maîtrise de ses émotions…mais un pli de colère barrait son front tout en arquant ses sourcils.

_- _Nous devons faire confiance à Quatre, murmura Heero, étrangement calme. Il ne fera rien qui mette Réléna en danger. En fait, tout dépendra de cette jeune femme…

Il se posta tout contre Duo, son arme pointée vers le sol, parfaitement serein, indifférent aux regards surpris que lui adressaient les trois autres.

* * *

La jeune femme en question respirait difficilement, mais ne cessait de fixer l'arme que son ravisseur pointait sur le leader des colonies et son épouse, comme hypnotisée. 

_- _Tonton…Winner ? répéta le leader des colonies sans comprendre.

_- _Ben alors ? nargua le tueur à gages. Tu ne connais même pas les membres de ta famille ? Cette greluche est une de tes nièces, tu ne le savais pas ?

L'otage ouvrait de grands yeux désespérés, semblant implorer le silence. Des yeux très bleus, d'une limpidité incroyable, à demi cachés par des boucles blondes en désordre. Si semblables à ceux de l'ancien pilote…

_- _Ce n'est pas ma nièce, murmura Quatre en s'approchant du terroriste.

_- _Restez où vous êtes Quatre ! parvint_-_elle à articuler. Je…je… vous en prie.

_- _Quatre… murmura faiblement Réléna

La main de l'homme tremblait de plus en plus et des gouttes de sueur lui tombaient dans l'œil droit, la paupière du gauche ayant tellement gonflé qu'il ne pouvait plus s'ouvrir. Pas besoin d'être grand psychologue pour comprendre qu'il était à bout, et qu'un rien suffirait à commettre l'irréparable. Se rendait_-_il seulement compte qu'il reculait, contre toute logique, vers l'angle de la pièce ? Devant un homme désarmé au comportement inexplicable ?

_- _Ouais, c'est ça ! Ecoute ta femme et la blondinette, Winner !

Puis, frappé à retardement par une évidence, il réalisa la portée des paroles de Quatre.

_- _Comment ça ?éructa_-_t_-_il. Pas ta nièce ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

_- _Non, confirma Quatre d'une voix douce en fixant l'otage. Cette jeune femme n'est pas ma nièce.

Il s'était arrêté à moins de trois mètres d'eux. Malgré la menace, il souriait, comme libéré d'un poids énorme. Un sourire que Réléna n'avait pas vu sur son visage depuis très longtemps. A bien y réfléchir d'ailleurs, peut_-_être jamais…

_-_ Nova Raberba Winner est ma sœur aînée, expliqua_-_t_-_il enfin.

Le terroriste marqua la surprise. Puis sa rage se retourna contre son otage :

_- _Ta sœur ? Cette furibarde, c'est ta frangine ?

Il hurlait tout contre l'oreille de la jeune femme qui grimaça sous la débauche de décibels.

_- _Alors comme ça tu m'as menti ? salope !

La colère l'aveuglait désormais. Aussi commit_-_il une erreur. Au bord de l'hystérie, il appliqua le canon de son arme contre la tempe de son otage. Les yeux exorbité, littéralement dos au mur, l'agresseur, perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, semblait sur le point de faire feu à bout portant :

_- _Garce ! Ca t'avançait à quoi de me raconter des conneries ? Hein ? Réponds ! Tu m'as pourri la vie en m'obligeant à descendre mon partenaire et en prenant mon matériel ! Tu me sautes dessus en essayant de m'arracher les yeux, et là tu me sors que t'es sa nièce ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas répondre oui ?

Une réponse lui parvint, mais peut_-_être pas celle qu'il escomptait.

_-_ Yuy, maintenant ! hurla Nova en saisissant l'arme enfin à sa portée à pleine main, bloquant le barillet.2

A force de reculer, le tueur à gages s'était lui_-_même acculé dans un angle. Prenant appui des deux pieds sur la paroi la plus proche pour se jeter sur le côté, elle réussit à s'arracher de l'étreinte étouffante en roulant à terre, dans une souplesse de mouvements qui en disait long sur sa condition physique. Un bruit infime se fit entendre, suivi par trois autres du même genre et par réflexe, elle se retourna pour braquer l'arme sur son adversaire.

Mais celui_-_ci gisait à ses côtés.

Le front proprement troué d'une balle.

Et trois autres impacts au niveau de sa poitrine, dans la région du cœur.

Définitivement mort.

Sans même lever les yeux, elle savait que Yuy, Barton, Maxwell et Wufei se tenaient de l'autre côté de la salle de conférence, silencieux encore pointés dans leur direction. Peut_-_être même y avait_-_il le grand Rachid…Elle avait tout misé sur la réaction du garde du corps attitré de Réléna, sachant à quel point il était attaché aux jeunes mariés. Les trois autres s'étaient montrés à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Elle laissa tomber sa main sur le sol, lâchant le pistolet par la même occasion, visiblement exténuée. La tête baissée, elle reprenait doucement son souffle, une main sur sa gorge, toussant faiblement. Elle commençait seulement à ressentir la douleur.

La scène avait été d'une rapidité surnaturelle. Rejoint par Réléna, Quatre osa s'approcher de celle qui, il venait de le comprendre, leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois en deux jours. Ses yeux découvrirent de gros hématomes qui commençaient à apparaître le long de ses bras, de même que des écorchures qu'il n'avait pas vu de primes abords. Il devinait qu'elle avait dû lutter contre son agresseur de toutes ses forces avant de capituler… de façon toute provisoire ! Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

_- _Nova ? murmura_-_t_-_il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

_- _…

_- _Bienvenue, Nova ! souffla_-_t_-_il.

_- _Comment…. Comment avez_-_vous su qui j'étais ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés que je sache…

Imperceptiblement, la jeune femme reculait vers ce même angle où le tueur à gages avait été pris au piège. Envolée l'impression d'assurance qu'elle dégageait l'instant d'avant sous la menace d'une arme. L'angoisse mêlée d'appréhension s'affichait maintenant sur son visage, tandis qu'un léger tremblement secouait son corps. Comme si elle redoutait d'avantage la scène à venir que la prise d'otage passée. Quatre suspendit le geste qu'il esquissait vers elle, conscient qu'elle fuyait son contact :

_- _Je crois que si… la serveuse à la tasse de thé sur le pont, c'était bien vous ?

Elle acquiesça, la tête basse. Des marques de strangulation ratée violaçaient peu à peu son cou qu'elle s'entêtait à masser.

_- _Gaïa aussi ? tenta Quatre

Nouveau silence.

_- _Le jeune homme à la casquette? intervint Réléna.

_- _Je ne suis pas arrivée à désamorcer la bombe. Les explosifs, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine, expliqua_-_t_-_elle comme on s'excuse. J'ai préféré la faire sauter…

Un silence pesa sur les jeunes gens le temps de plusieurs battements de cœur. On n'entendait plus que la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme. Sous l'impulsion de Trowa, les autres pilotes sortirent discrètement : cet instant n'appartenait qu'à leurs amis.

_- _Mais là… Les Winner se ressemblent tous ! articula_-_t_-_elle soudain. Nous sommes des copies… de simples copies…et moi…

_- _Vous vous trompez, contredit doucement mais fermement Quatre. Et pendant longtemps, j'ai fait la même erreur que vous. Nous sommes frère et sœurs, mais nos vies ont autant de valeur les unes que les autres. La façon dont nous avons été conçus, dont nous sommes venus au monde, n'a pas d'importance…J'ai fini par le comprendre… comme j'ai compris aussi les raisons de Père qui m'avait caché que…

Quatre choisissait ses mots avec soins, sachant d'instinct qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre maladresse. La jeune femme semblait sur le point de s'effondrer nerveusement.

_- _Nova… vous êtes unique, reprit_-_il dans un murmure. Et je ne peux pas vous confondre avec l'une de nos sœurs…encore moins avec une de nos nièces !

Réléna avait fini par s'agenouiller elle aussi, aussi près qu'elle l'osait de sa belle_-_sœur. Sans que la jeune blonde ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Ils attendaient cet instant depuis si longtemps… Quatre avait tant souffert de cette absence qui le privait d'une explication avec sa sœur…l'occasion s'y prêtait enfin, même si les circonstances se révélaient plus que dramatiques.

_- _Mais comment avez_-_vous su ? insista_-_t_-_elle la voix enrouée, visiblement à bout. J'ai tout fait pour ne jamais vous rencontrer…

_- _…

_- _Je vous haïssais tellement ! finit_-_elle pas avouer avec violence. A une époque, si j'avais pu, je vous aurais…je voulais vous…

_- _Mais vous m'avez protégé… coupa Quatre. Non seulement sur ce bateau, mais bien avant aussi j'imagine.. et puis…

Le leader des colonies prit une grande inspiration. Le moment était arrivé. Il ne fallait pas que sa voix tremble. Surtout pas.

_- _Vous êtes celle qui ressemble le plus à notre mère, Nova.

_- _….

La jeune femme leva sur son frère des yeux incrédules. Etait_-_il possible que… ?

_-_ Je ressemble à…

_- _Vous avez ses yeux et sa force.

_- _Donc vous êtes au courant pour… Vous savez que…pour maman ?

Quatre acquiesça:

_- _Je sais de qui j'ai privé toute la famille... Et que celle qui en a le plus souffert, c'est certainement vous, puisque vous étiez la plus jeune à sa mort. Catherine… notre mère… je suis tellement désolée si vous saviez…

Jamais on n'avait fixé Quatre avec une telle intensité. Nova semblait découvrir le visage de son frère pour la première fois. L'ancien pilote soutint le regard bleu sans faillir, se livrant sans retenue ni pudeur, avec toute la franchise dont il était capable.

_- _Mais surtout Nova, souffla_-_t_-_il enfin…vous êtes…celle… celle que j'attendais…

- Celle que…. ?

Quatre acquiesça, l'air grave.

Quelque chose semblait sur le point de céder. Etait_-_ce la barrière émotionnelle que Nova avait érigé toutes ces années durant? Elle frissonna et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en fermant les yeux. Lorsque son frère retira sa veste pour lui en couvrir les épaules, elle ne recula plus, mais se mit à pleurer.

Doucement.

En silence. Sans un sanglot. Presque avec calme.

Vaincue.

Mais libérée.

Car elle trouvait enfin la force de pleurer.

Pleurer tous ces jours, ces mois d'angoisse passés dans la clandestinité à traquer les dangers qui menaçaient son frère.

Pleurer ces années de souffrance à se haïr elle_-_même.

Pleurer sa mère…

L'empathie de Quatre lui permit de saisir l'essentiel de ce qu'elle ressentait, ainsi que poids immense du fardeau qu'elle venait de déposer. Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, le leader des colonies osa lui ouvrir les bras, heureux.

Enfin.

_Je sais… j'avais dit pas de guimauve… mais c'est dur ! J'avais prévu de finir plus vite aussi. Mais j'ai entièrement réécrit ce chapitre, coupé en petits morceaux, remonté dans tous les sens (dans la douleur si vous saviez !) Enfin voilà, rencontre méga explosive entre ces deux-là. Et non, Quatre ne fait pas de « sister complex », qu'on se le dise. Sinon je n'ai tenu parole (navrée ') : plus de cinq chapitres…mais une fin !Quoique…_

_Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me soutiennent (ça fait chaud au cœur !) , et à Théalie pour l'idée que tu m'as suggéré il y a quelques mois. J'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes. _

_Aller, je retourne aux autres fics !_

_Bravo d'avoir suivi jusque là !!! A bientôt !!!_

_Cachoucat ! ._

1 n'hésitons pas à le traiter de tâte à claques même…sisi !

2 petit emprunt à City Hunter… j'avais adoré voir Laura faire ça !


End file.
